A Space for Need
by crearealidad
Summary: Eventually they'll have to make place for this, because it certainly isn't going away. Post season three, Angela/Brennan & some Booth/Brennan, contains femslash, possibly some Angela/Hodgins
1. Chapter 1

"He said what

"He said what?" I asked. "Oh, sweetie, I'm pretty sure he's just playing games again. I should go strangle that little…"

"Angela!" Brennan stopped me, grabbing hold of my arm. "It's okay. I'll take care of Sweets. I'm starting to rethink allow him to study us." Releasing my arm, she clenched her hand into a fist, pushing it down on the couch between us. "He doesn't seem to be able to control his need to manipulate the situation. This is exactly why I contend that psychology is not a science. A scientist would make every effort to minimize his impact on the subjects. And he just keeps…"

"Fucking with your head?" I teased. This earned me a scowl and gentle elbow to my ribs.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes. I just don't understand what he hopes to accomplish by challenging my sexual orientation." I watched her eyes flick along the bookshelves as she shook her head in dismay, a little frown creasing the edges of her mouth.

"Bren, I think he's hoping that you'll feel the need to reassert your straightness. Either with some random guy, whom Booth would be jealous of, or with Booth himself. I'm pretty sure he's in on the Brennan/Booth conspiracy along with Caroline."

Brennan rolled her eyes and leaned back against the back of the couch, tossing the case file she had been holding on the table. "I think Sweets is intelligent enough to know that I'm not going to go out and have intercourse with some guy just because someone says I might be gay. That just doesn't make any sense."

"It would work on some people. Like Booth. If someone challenged Booth's heterosexuality, at the very least he'd feel the need to notch up the flirting to an intolerable level."

"Why? Is Booth really that insecure in his sexuality?" Her eyebrow arched up and she turned to look me in the eye.

"Brennan, he's a guy. For them it's not just a challenge on their straightness, but also a challenge to their manhood. Not to mention, not everyone is as logical and self-assured as you are. That kind of challenge would get an emotional rise out of most people."

"So, Sweets is trying to elicit an emotional response in this situation."

"Exactly."

"Then all that stuff he was saying about our friendship, like how he kept pointing out that my relationship with you is the longest, most open relationship I've ever had…"

"Is just another part of his ploy to make you think that he sees signs that you might be a lesbian."

"It's just ridiculous, Ange. He really needs to stop this childish behavior."

"I know, sweetie." I put my hand on hers, feeling a plan forming in my head. The corner of my mouth began to turn up in a grin as I told her, "You know, we could teach him a lesson…"

"Huh?"

"He's coming, Bren—"

"Okay," She said, scooting closer to me on the couch. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced out and saw Sweets still approaching the office, and leaned into Brennan, bring my hand up to stroke the side of her face.

"Ange, are you sure this will work? I mean, this really seems so silly…" She whispered. Her eyes kept glancing down at my lips and she couldn't seem to stop licking her own.

Smiling, I pushed her hair back behind her ear and whispered back, "Don't worry. This is the exact opposite of what he expected. You'll send him scurrying to explain what went wrong in his little scheme."

I could see her swallow hard as she gave me a little nod. I moved in. Laying my lips across her gently at first until she softened, responding to the kiss. I could feel her long fingers squeezing my thighs, and was amazed to realize that my body was responding readily.

She suddenly gave me a little nudge with her jaw, popping my lips open to allow her to sweep her tongue across my top lip and along the sharp edges of my teeth. My free hand crept around her back, exploring the muscles of her shoulders carefully.

This had already gone way too far when I heard her moan against me. The sound sent tremors through me and I found myself pulling her forward until she was in my lap. Her legs parted and soon my thigh was lodged tightly against the crotch of her slacks as she tilted her head, seeking a new angle. One of her hands found its way into my hair and was urging me forward, tilting my head back as she took control of the kiss. She had me tight against the back of the couch, struggling for breath as her mouth opened to mine and it was my turn to delve inside for a taste.

A loud knock at the door finally prompted us to extract ourselves from our tangled embrace. Brennan practically jumped from my lap once the contact of our lips broke, quickly pushing her hair back from her face and gasping. I managed to get up from my seat, trying not to notice just how flushed her cheeks were or the swell of her slick parted lips.

Opening the door, I found not Sweets, but Booth. He didn't say a word, just stalked through the door, headed immediately for Brennan. A smug grin was plastered to his face as he stopped directly in front of her to cross his arms and look down at her.

"So…"

Brennan and I stared at him, watching his puzzle gaze jump back and forth between us.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Depends on what you think it was," I teased, brushing by him to take my seat next to Brennan. We hadn't discussed or even considered the possibility that our little stunt might be noticed by someone other than sweets, so I tried to catch her gaze to see what she was thinking.

"What about Hodgins?" Booth demanded, shooting his glare directly at me now. He only looked away when he noticed the motion of Brennan's hand sliding into mine. I brought my other hand to my hair, pushing it back from where it had fallen in my face, considering what to say. I felt her hand squeeze mine as she nudged her knee into mine, encouraging me to speak.

"We have an understanding, Booth, which is none of your business.

"I guess," Brennan added, turning a slight smile at me, "We got a little out of hand. He hasn't left town for a while now and it seems we let our… appetites get the better of us…" She punctuated her statement with a brief peck on my cheek. I was surprised to find that her small gesture sent sparks and heat surging throughout my body.

"How—I mean, why didn't you tell me, Bones? This is a mighty big secret to keep from your partner… From your friend."

I had to look away from him. He looked positively crushed. Ducking my head, I peaked over at Brennan, trying to see if she still wanted to go forward. Even if she'd never admit it, I knew she was attracted to the guy. I'd rarely seen her flirt as readily as she did with Booth.

I was shocked when she squeezed my hand again before standing and proceeding to fix the situation herself.

"You won't tell anyone, will you, Booth?" she asked, a hint of pleading in her voice that I don't think I'd ever heard from my friend before.

"Of course not, it's none of my business. I just… Bones? Can we… I think we need to talk. In private." He looked up and away as he spoke, licking his lips nervously and taking a few steps back from Brennan.

"I have one more thing to discuss with Angela. Then I'm all yours," Brennan replied with a little smile.

"I'm holdin' you to that, Bones. I mean it."

"I know, now, scoot," she said, ushering him out of the room before coming back to sit next to me on the couch.

"So…" I said, not sure where to begin.

"Angela, I—" she started simultaneously, sending us both into a nervous bout of a giggles.

When we finally stopped, I spoke first, "Bren—That was hot."

She nodded, blushing furiously as she looked down at her lap.

"You've got to call Hodgins. I don't think Booth's going to tell, but—"

"Yeah."

"This is very disconcerting, Ange."

"It is. I think, for now, you need to talk with Booth. I think you just totally demolished him, sweetie. You and I can talk tonight. We'll figure this out. Just don't freak out on me, okay?"

"I think I can handle that."

"Promise me, Brennan."

"I promise I will not freak out."

"All right. I'm going to go call Hodgins and you are going to fix that poor man's shattered heart," I instructed, pointing at her sternly.

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Angela, I didn't not break his heart. I just really messed with his head."

"Whatever you say, sweetie," I replied, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulders.

I began to rise, when I heard her ask, "Are you going to tell him…"

She didn't finish her statement, but I knew what she meant. Brennan was asking me if I was going to admit just how out of hand the kiss had been.

"I think I'm just going to tell him it was a joke to get back at Sweets and that Booth accidentally stumbled upon us."

My response seemed to satisfy her and she nodded solemnly, watching me as I rose and went to the door. Putting my hand on the knob, I paused and turned back to her. "Sweetie?"

"Yeah, Ange?"

"You know you totally just blew my mind, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think you blew mine too." Her grin was shy and slow to spread across her face and I nearly melted when her teeth bit into her lip as she waited for me to go.

In the hall, Booth was muttering to himself impatiently. "She's all yours, Booth. As promised," I informed him, winking teasingly at him. He paid my efforts to calm him no mind.

I took a step to go, but he suddenly reached out, taking hold of my arm. "Wait, Angela… How long—I mean, Why didn't I know? Why didn't I see it?"

"She'll explain. I promise. Get in there," I instructed him. His mouth opened to ask another question, but I quickly took off down the hall, not looking back until I was safely in my office, sitting at my desk and holding my phone in my hand. I didn't know what I was going to tell Hodgins, but I needed to make this call. It should be easy. "Hey, Hodge, I kissed Brennan today. We were trying to piss off Sweets, but instead just managed to fuck with Booth." He'd laugh at me and it would be over. But I couldn't stop thinking about her lips on mine. My fingers came to my lips to trace the places where I could still feel the searing heat of her kiss.

Suddenly the phone rang in my hand and instantly the fingers on my lips were snatched away. Looking down at the phone, I cursed Hodgins for being so… damn near psychic.

Picking up the phone, I greeted him, "Hey!"

"Hey, Ange. I figured you'd be taking a lunch break about now, so I thought I'd give you call… see how things are going at the lab…"

"It's pretty dull. How's the bug show?"

"It's not a bug show, Ange. It's a symposium on the etymology—"

"Yeah, yeah. Bug show, dear."

"God, I miss you. What are you up to?"

Taking a deep breath, I plunged in. "Dr. Brennan and I tried to give Sweets a taste of revenge this morning."

"What'd he do?" He replied, chuckling slightly. I leaned back in my chair, trying to focus on his familiar voice, closing my eyes to picture him sitting across from me.

"Tried to get Brennan to jump Booth by calling her a lesbian."

That chuckle rolled over into full out laughter. I tried to focus on that sound and remember what it felt like to have him whispering in my ear.

"So what evil plot did you devise?"

"How do you know it was my idea?" I said, trying to pretend I was offended.

"Ange, Dr. Brennan wouldn't resort to stunts without some help. She's too methodical. She's far more likely to just tear him a new one… You on the other hand… Anyway, what did you do?" he pleaded.

"Well, it kinda backfired."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, see, we waited until Sweets was coming down the hallway towards us, we were in Brennan's office, and we pretended that we didn't see him and kissed."

"You kissed Dr. Brennan? Hot! I bet that little dude about peed himself. I wish I'd have been there to see his head spin when you told him that you guys were just faking him out." He laughed harder now, clearly imaging the scene thoroughly.

"That's where the problem comes in," I said, stopping his glee. "See, I don't think he even saw us. He veered off once we got started and instead of him it was Booth who saw us."

"Oh-oh, Ange. What'd he do?"

"He got all bashful and heartbroken. It might have been adorable if he hadn't looked so pathetic and crushed. Brennan's in trying to explain it to him now."

"Poor guy. You know, once, before we started seeing each other, I thought there might have been something going on between you two."

"Really?" I replied, puzzled. Why did everyone seem to think that our closeness meant we were more than just friends?

"You girls were having one of your talks in Brennan's office and you hand an arm around her, rubbing her back. I saw you kiss her on the cheek and make her smile. The whole thing just looked so—intimate. Like I was walking in on something much more than just girl talk."

"Hodge?"

"Sometimes I remember that you can be down right sweet… when you're not talking mud and bugs and slime."


	2. Chapter 2

I waited on the couch, trying to decide what to tell Booth

I waited on the couch, trying to decide what to tell Booth. I certainly wasn't going to tell him about the arousal I was now trying desperately to squelch. I was feeling quite foolish now for agreeing to Angela's plan. Certainly we should have at least considered the possibility that someone other than Sweet's might witness our display. At least Hodgins was out of town to speak at a symposium this week, so it hadn't been him who had been knocking heavily on my office door.

Unwittingly, I recalled the cold that was left behind when Angela pulled herself free of our embrace. She tore away from me like flesh ripped from bone, leaving me ragged and tattered, with little loose strings hanging. I could still sense the tingling reminder of the way the sharp edges of her teeth had felt against my tongue as she walked to the door and I rubbed that spot on my own teeth to prolong the feeling.

I heard the door snick open and I withdrew my tongue guiltily, remembering the betrayal that had been written so plainly on Booth's face just a short time ago. How was I supposed to explain that I was so swept up in Angela's plan that I hadn't taken the time to really think it through?

Booth entered, keeping his eyes trained on the floor as he approached me cautiously. His hands were in his pockets, but I could clearly see them clenching repeatedly into tight fists. "Booth," I said gently, "Sit down."

He obliged, taking a seat at the other end of the couch, leaving a space where Angela had been, his long legs spread and his elbows resting heavily on his knees as he leaned forward and let his hands dangle down. I watched him for a moment as he examined his hands as I tried to gather my thoughts.

I could only hope that he would understand. Not too long ago, he'd been trying to teach me that sometimes decisions aren't made with logic and methodical planning. Sometimes they come from the heart. But somehow, I don't think this was quite what he had in mind.

I was surprised when he spoke up before I was ready to begin, "So… Bones. When were you going to tell me that the two of you were... Together?" His voice was unusually low and gruff, the words far more clipped and abrupt than I'd anticipated.

Moving to sit closer to him, I put an arm around his shoulders, which he tried to shrug off, but I held steady. "Booth, earlier today, I was talking with Sweets and—"

"What's he got to do with this, Bones?"

"Shhh," I said, trying to stay calm, but the nervousness was overpowering me. "Let me explain. He started talking about how unsuccessful I've been with men. That it may be a sign of something. Specifically, he pointed out that my relationship with Angela is perhaps the most intimate and loyal of my life. That perhaps I just hadn't discovered my true sexual preference yet."

"Guess that boy's finally right about something, eh Bones?"

Swatting his shoulder lightly, I continued, "Booth. Stop it. He isn't right. The evidence doesn't even support his theory. The things he presented actually indicate that I do not readily trust people and that I have a tendency to push people away when they try to become more deeply involved."

"I still don't get it, Bones. What does Sweets making another incorrect assumption about you have to do with you and Angela holding a make out session in your office? I mean, Christ, Bones! The two of you were a few steps shy of the horizontal mambo." His head dropped down again, this time into his hands, but not before I saw the glisten of tears in his eyes.

"First of all Booth, Angela and I were still fully vertical, so it would require a full ninety degrees to bring us to horizontal and there was certainly no dancing. Second of all, let me finish. You see, Angela said that we needed to teach Sweets a lesson. The whole idea was immature and ridiculous, but you know Angela made it sound like I didn't have a choice. And part of me really wanted to get Sweets at his own game."

"So you kissed? I don't think he's even here, Bones."

"He was walking down the hall towards my office when we started kissing. A few moments later you were knocking on the door and he was no where to be found. But he was here. He just has poor timing and we didn't really think our plan through."

Lifting his head, he examined my face for a moment before asking, "So you and Angela aren't sneaking around to have sex in the broom closets then?"

I had to laugh at that. "No, Booth. Or anywhere else for that matter."

"Why didn't you just tell me, Bones?"

"I was enjoying that look on your face. A little revenge for you not telling me that you were really alive since I wasn't going to get my revenge on Sweets."

Booth leaned back against the couch at this, folding his arms across his chest, finally smiling at me a bit. "Temperance, you never cease to amaze me."

"What's that supposed to mean, Booth?" I asked, wondering at the slight cock of his head as his eyes seemed to do a detailed inventory of my facial features and clothing design.

"I didn't think you had it in you. That was quite this kiss, Bones. Definitely hot," he teased, trailing a finger down my sleeve until he reached my hand, which he wrapped into his. "How come I didn't get one of those?"

I grinned, noticing that the tension was slowly draining from his muscles.

"Booth, I couldn't give Caroline that kind of incentive to go getting 'puckish' again, now, could I? Besides," I teased, bumping my shoulder against him, "That was just a kiss. This was supposed to convince Sweets that Angela and I were lesbian lovers."

He let loose a deep throated laugh at that, throwing an arm over my shoulders to give me a little squeeze. "I didn't know you were so cunning, Temperance."

"I learned from the best, _Seeley._" I retorted, giving him a firm pat on the knee. He surprised me then by putting his hand over mine as he released a heavy sigh, shifting slightly to bring his thigh in close contact with my own. I glanced over at him and found he was watching me. Specifically, his eyes seemed to be exceedingly interested in my lips. Whatever he was seeing pleased him, because his lips curled up in a toothy grin.

"So, Dr. Brennan, how do I get in on your next scheme?" He lifted his eyebrows and tugged my hand until I leaned into his embrace fully. "I'd like to be on the receiving end of one of those…"

Playfully, I pulled back and slugged his shoulder. Despite his leer, I felt a grin cracking across my face. Shaking my head, I looked away as I informed him, "It's going to take a lot more than a little batting of your eyes and making fun of me, that's for sure."

"But Temperance, I can do much better than that…" He was leaning in towards me, forcing me back against the couch to keep from having his nose bump into mine. Just before his face collided with mine, he diverted to the side, bring his lips within millimeters of my ear. He paused for a moment, letting his breath tickle my ear before whispering, "You know how I know that?"

Unwittingly, I shivered at the sensation and the possessive tone he was taking. "How?"

"Because last time we kissed…" He pulled back just enough to meet me eye to eye and said, "You liked it."

I think I gasped, because he propelled himself up and off the couch so quickly something must have frightened him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he strode away. At the door, he turned to let me see the smirk that he had donned before letting himself out and shoving his hands deep into his pockets before disappearing.

I sighed, releasing a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Momentarily, I considered calling Angela. I needed to decipher what had just transpired. I stopped myself however, as I considered that she probably would not much appreciate dissecting Booth's sudden decision to express his lack of opposition to the prospect of kissing me.

Certainly, I knew before this that Angela believed that Booth had more than just a professional interest in me. But until this, I hadn't really explored it as a real possibility. He regarded me with respect and, while he didn't always behave in a fully professional manner, he was the one who had pointed out that he did not agree with work place entanglements. I knew his involvement with Cam had been based on past experiences, but our relationship had always been strictly work-based.

This sudden change must have somehow been triggered by what he'd witnessed between Angela and I. In my mind, I replayed his words. Before he knew that it was fake, he'd been angry that I hadn't told him. But he'd said it in a way that implied that a relationship with Angela would have affected him in some way personally. Certainly this wasn't the first time that he had voiced his opinions regarding my relationships. But in the past, his negative observations had been directly related to his belief that my safety might be in jeopardy.

In this case, I wasn't in any danger.

Next, I considered the possibility that his anger had been because of the homosexual nature of the situation. He was Catholic. But that scenario was quickly dismissed because once he knew it was intended as a joke, he hadn't seemed to object at all.

No, Booth's anger in this situation was definitely linked to either the possibility that Angela and I were involved without his knowledge, or the idea that I was, at least to some degree, homosexual.

Suddenly, the connections appeared.

His anger and subsequent expression of his desire to kiss me again were both directly linked. Booth had been jealous and at the very least he wanted another chance to get close to me. None of it really changed anything. I hadn't really said anything explicit regarding how I'd felt about the kiss with Angela or the possibility of kissing him again. I certainly was not prepared to begin a relationship with him on the basis of this conjecture alone. But now I knew.

Of course, all of this was based on the idea that what Angela and I had done was just pretend. That too was going to have implications eventually. While my body thrummed with desire at the mere thought of our stolen moment, I couldn't see myself in a relationship with her. Angela was a woman who required romance and spontaneity. While in her presence, I had my moments of impulsivity, I certainly did not know how to romance someone.

A knock on the door broke my concentration and I automatically rose and opened the door. "Hey, Ange."

"I just stopped by to tell you that Cam's got me doing a facial reconstruction a cold case. But I know we need to talk…" She said, chewing on the side of her lip.

"Do you have a minute?"

"I've got to get started—" She shifted, turning slightly as if she might leave.

"No, not the whole talk." I reached out and touched the soft skin of her forearm. "I just… I just wanted to tell you something," I said nervously, letting my fingers slide down until they were holding hers.

"Yeah, sorry," she replied, stepping fully into my office. I watched her as she wandered back over to the couch, her hand running over the fabric on the spot where we had been.

"I told Booth about the plan."

"Yeah, I told Hodgins too."

I walked over to where she was standing, looking down to watch her hand stroking the fabric there. "Ange, I just want to make sure we're okay. No matter what—"

"Awwww, sweetie," she said, stopping me from what was certainly about to be babbling. She took her hands from the couch and placed them squarely on my shoulders, turning me until I faced her. "We'll figure this out. I'm not going anywhere." Noticing that I was still trying to avoid her gaze, she ducked slightly and grinned up at me until I managed to smile back. "Now… I want to know what Booth said when you told him."

I rolled my eyes at her relentlessness. "You sure?" I asked.

"Bren, we kissed. I'm engaged. You don't owe me anything, romantically speaking. Besides, you know I get a thrill off the sparks that fly between the two of you."

I chuckled softly, nodding before asking her, "First off, I am correct in concluding that his initial reaction was some form of jealousy, right?"

"Definitely."

"Once he knew it was fake, he said it was hot and wanted to know why I hadn't kissed him like that… You know… at Christmas."

"What'd you say?"

"That I didn't want to encourage Caroline." Angela nodded in agreement, so I continued, "Then he asked how he could get in on my next 'scheme' and implied that he was fairly certain that I had enjoyed our kiss under the mistletoe."

Her hand came up and stroked a few stray hairs back from my face as she added, "I told you the man has it bad for you. I don't know why you haven't taken advantage of it yet. I know you want to, deep down."

"Ange!"

"What can I say? I know you well enough to know that you are a very liberated person, sexually speaking, Bren. I've never seen you so skittish about a guy you clearly have such chemistry with."

"I just don't want to complicate things, you know?"

Angela nodded and drew me into a hug, her arms slung heavily around my neck, bringing our faces a breath apart. "All right, I'm going to go take care of this nonsense that Cam assigned me. But don't worry. We'll talk tonight. I'll meet you at your place at…sevenish?"

I nodded. "Sounds good." I wrapped my arms around her waist to return her exuberant hug, bringing our hips into close contact unintentionally. Angela let out a little gasp of surprise and tightened her grip on me just a bit. I could feel her breaths coming warm and humid on my neck, stirring the hairs there. We held on for a long moment as she tucked her face even closer to my neck.

"We feel good together, Bren. I don't think I ever paid attention to that before." I felt each word land on my skin like a kiss, sending my pulse racing and forcing a flush of heat to the surface.

Eventually, she drew back, leaving behind patches of chilled air where her skin had been. She lifted her hand to give me a wave goodbye as she turned, and then she was gone.

Once again I was left adrift and alone in my office. I looked around, hoping to find something constructive to focus my energy on when I noticed the case file that I had set aside on the coffee table in favor of more mischievous activities. Scooping it up, I went to my desk, determined to finish closing out this case.

For the first time in months, I arrived home from work early. I had struggled to keep my mind on my work all afternoon in a way that I couldn't remember having before. Particularly when, after lunch, I realized that Angela kept passing by my office. I would hear the light tapping of her sandals striding past and look up. But it was the streak of color that held my attention. The blouse she was wearing was a vibrant pink that stood in stark contrast to the monochromatic tones of the lab. It also had these satiny ribbons that tied the sleeves at the elbows that streamed out behind her as she moved. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on my work, that color was like a flame.

I was drawn.

Somehow, I had managed to finish the case file and I packed up and went home to a particularly unfamiliar situation. This was certainly significantly different than those nights when Angela came over and we had a beer and talked. But this certainly wasn't a date. For nearly a half an hour I debated on whether or not I should order food before giving in and calling Angela for her opinion. We quickly decided that I would order Thai and she would bring some beer.

After that, I managed to calm myself, placing the call to order our food, then walking into the bedroom to change. I slipped into a brown tank top and a pair of worn khaki shorts before padding barefoot into the bathroom to wash off my makeup and take out the clip that was holding my hair back.

I was still trying to loosen the kinks that the clip had created in my hair when I heard my phone ringing out in the living room. I hurried quickly to answer the phone. The voice on the other end told me to come down to the lobby as my food had arrived. Scooping up my money and keys, I walked down the stairs to the lobby of my building and found the delivery man waiting.

As he exited the building, Angela came in. She didn't see me at first, giving me an opportunity to study her. While she hadn't changed that blouse that had proven to be such a distraction earlier, she had traded her pale slacks for a light weight linen skirt that floated down to the floor. She had her purse slung over one shoulder and a case of beer weighing down the other.

When I realized that she was about to head up the stairs without seeing me, I called after her, "Hey Ange! Wait up….You're early."

"What are you doing down here… oh the food just get here?"

I nodded and gestured towards the stairs, letting her take the lead. As we climbed the stairs in silence, I watched the sway of her hips and the rippling effect they had on the length of fabric that clung from them. I was surprised when we reached my door and she quickly inserted her key in the lock without a word, letting us both into my place.

She went straight for the fridge to stow away the beer and I set to work pulling the Thai out of the bags. When she reappeared beside me, she held up two bottles Red Stripe that she had found in my fridge. "This okay until the stuff I brought gets cold?"

"Mmm, sounds good."

We both sat down on the couch next to each other and soon we were both reclining, feet on the table, eating from our paper cartons of food and laughing about Angela's afternoon with Cam. Evidently all the back and forth was required because she kept coming up with reasons why she needed to re-examine parts of the skull while Angela was trying to do the reconstruction.

I sat up and set my carton on the table next my empty bottle. Still leaning forward, I turn to watch her, still reclining. Her head is tilted back as she takes the last drink from her bottle. I can see the motion of her swallowing beneath that smooth, exposed skin. My gaze travels down, following until I've found the lowest point of her blouse and realize that I can see the curve of the side of her breast peaking from the edge of her bra. I begin to imagine leaning in to taste that spot so near to her heart.

She feels my eyes on her and brings her head upright to look back at me. I lick my lips, trying to re-hydrate the parched flesh there. This causes her to stiffen slightly, averting her eyes to the label on her bottle.

"I'm going to get another beer, Ange. You want one?" I asked, already rising from the couch.

"Sure."

I open the fridge and pull out two of the cans Angela had bought. They weren't quite cold, but they'd have to do. Coming back, I sat down next to her, handing her the can before speaking, "Ange, I think it's time to talk."

"I know," she replied begrudgingly.

We both turned to look at one another, neither of us speaking.

"I think we should kiss again."

The words flew from my mouth before I knew that they'd been formed.

"Why?"

I reached out and took her hand. "I want to be sure Ange. That what we felt wasn't purely circumstantial. We're risking a lot here if it turns out that this wasn't really worth it."

Angela looked at me uncertainly, beginning to nervously chew her lip as I leaned in, taking her failure to raise any objections as permission.

This kiss began with a hesitant brush of our lips before the collision occurred. We came back in for more after that brief encounter, our hands and bodies joining in the excitement that our lips were experiencing. I could feel her hands snaking around my waist, pulling me in close. And it was her mouth that moved away from the kiss first. They moved downward, finding places along my throat and chest to taste and nibble. Each little tickle from her mouth lifted my head back further, until I was arching back, nearly begging her to touch me. Her hands hauled me up off the couch and onto her body as she leaned back and my hands were able to slide under the crisp fabric of that pink blouse to find the definite structure of her ribs cage, scraping along the edges with my nails until I managed to elicit a moan from her lips.

Her hips rocked up into mine, causing her legs to spread wider. My thigh fell into the space as I pulled her face up from my chest to meet her in another kiss. Intentionally I kept it light, tugging gently on her bottom lip as I felt her writhe below me. The hands that had been on my hips slowly begin to peel my tank top upward and I wonder why there hasn't been any talking.

But all thoughts of having a discussion about this were put on hold when I found myself entirely topless with her fingers moving eagerly to tease my nipples.

Her ministrations ceased abruptly as the sound of her cell phone broke through quiet apartment. The only sound was the echo of her gasping, her eyes locking onto her purse for a long moment before she pushed me off of her and stood up.

"Sweetie. I—I don't think I can do this tonight. I don'…"

"Ange, don't go."

"Look, I need to think some things through… before we talk. And Hodgins—I have to… I just can't. Not yet, Bren. I've got to go."

Before I could even fully sit back up on the couch she was gone, her unopened can of beer still sitting on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me nearly an hour after Angela left to put sit up from where she had left me on the couch

It took me nearly an hour after Angela left to put sit up from where she had left me on the couch. My senses were so alight with desire that for a while I was tempted to finish what had been started. I allowed my fingers to drift over the places where hers had been, remembering the sensations she had created with her nails and crush of her lips propelled by her jaw to push and pull at my lips. But the more I remembered the more my arousal waned until I was futilely manipulating my breasts with the detachment of a preliminary examination. I pinched, pulled, and twisted, noting the texture and rigidity of my nipples. The only visual evidence of her effect on my body seemed to be the residual stickiness that lingered on my skin from the sweat that had arisen from my arousal. A more thorough examination would probably reveal hair and fiber evidence, particularly in the places where our skin had been in full contact.

I shook my head, I sat up and cracked open the lukewarm beer on the table. Taking a swig, I felt my face twist at the stale taste of it. I surprised myself by chugging down the rest of it in just a few minutes. Setting it down on the table, I heard a knock at the door. My breath caught in my throat and I had to cough to clear my throat before I could call out, "Hey come on in, I didn't get up to lock it yet…"

I didn't bother to rise, but suddenly remembered that I also had not yet put my top back on when I felt air hit my bare back. But it was too late for modesty as I heard a distinctly non-female voice shout, "Bones! What—"

"Booth!" I jumped to my feet, reaching out for a throw pillow, my shirt, anything to cover my bare chest. I wished that I had least worn a bra as his eyes bore a hole straight through me. The empty beer can went clattering to the floor as my hands finally caught hold of my tank top. While I had been searching, Booth had closed the door behind him and moved to stand next to me and as my hands moved to pull the shirt over my head, he caught me. Gently, he pushed my hands away, eyes fixed on my chest, his eyebrows raised in a question.

"Holy hell, Bones! What—I don't know what to say. You've really got to start locking your door. Just who did you think I was when I knocked on the door?"

Shifting nervously, I tried once again to cover myself, but his hands held mine firm. "Don't—" He said, his hand skimming up my arm to hold me by my shoulders. I couldn't stop my tongue from licking my lips again and again. The arousal that had fallen earlier began to rise once again as he finally managed to drag his eyes back up to mine. "God, Bones. You're so incredible."

My mouth opened, attempting to tell him that he really needed to allow me to put my shirt back on before this went any further, but I couldn't make any sound. I saw him leaning in and I knew that I should be putting my hands up, putting an end to his progress, but his lips connected with mine before I could even take a breath. His hands moved around behind me to pull me closer, pressing his body against mine until my knees collided with the couch. A small cry escaped, but he immediately swallowed the sound, stroking his hands downward until he was clutching my hips with incredible force. I let the shirt drop to the floor and my hands moved up to grip his shoulders, my fingers clutching his scapulas to gain enough friction to pull him closer.

Finally, he pulled back, releasing me from the heat of his body, of his hands crushing my hips. I tried desperately to catch my breath, terrified to find that the arousal was once again rushing through my veins. "Bones, I—"

"Why are you here, Booth?"

"Bones, if you expect me to ignore the fact that we just kissed, you're going to have to put your shirt on," he said, wiping his hand down his face, stopping his steady gaze for only a moment before his eyes were once again were trained on my hardened nipples.

"No."

"No? What—"

"Somehow I think putting my shirt back on would be wholly counter-productive at this point, unless I'm misunderstanding what you were just doing," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest to watch the stunned expression on his face. "But I assume you came over here for some purpose, so I think we should get that out of the way."

He shakes his head, his eyes finally managing to make it up to my face. "Uh… I came here…" He struggled to get the words out, his eyes occasionally sneaking another glace at my now covered breasts. "There's a case," he finally blurted out. "They're going to ship the body to you at the Jeffersonian. Someone dropped it off in a bag at a county morgue in New York State."

"Oh," was all I managed to say. "Do you know anything else?"

"Nope. They just secured the bag and sent it off. Once they realized it the condition of the bones, they decided to call in the FBI. Who decided they were all yours," he said as he reached a hand out to tuck my hair back behind my ear. "Now, you should tell me what you were thinking… sitting here topless with your door unlocked."

My eyes closed, recalling the feeling of Angela's hands on me, skimming that shirt right up and over my head. I felt a blush creeping up my face and I opened my eyes to find him grinning at me. "Sorry, Ange just left. I… spilled and…"

I stopped talking as he broke out into laughter, his hand coming down on my shoulder to steady himself. "Oh, Bones. Sometimes you just baffle me. You spilled a little beer so you took off your shirt?"

"I thought I was alone for the rest of the evening."

He stepped towards me, bringing his face perilously close to mine. "So, have you thought about what I said earlier?"

"About what?" I asked, not sure which of his comments he was referring to.

"Am I doing better than batting my eyelashes and making fun of you yet?" His fingers teased their way over my forearms, a whisper away from touching my breasts. It made me shiver with arousal. With a loose grip, he pulled my arms away from my breasts, while his other hand slid down to cup one of them as he leaned in slowly, taking my lips gradually this time. He was reawakening all of the never endings that had gone cold upon Angela's sudden disappearance.

His fingers curled, gently squeezing my breast and I pulled back from the kiss gasping, to point out, "Like I said… counter-productive," as my back arched, pushing my breast into his hand. My movement set him off. He crushed into me like a wave, fingertips scraping over my sides and hips as his lips devouring mine as I came back at him, meeting each thrust and push with an equal reaction; scratching my way down his spine, grinding my hips against his growing erection, and groaning desperately into his mouth. My knees gave and I fell back on the couch, his weight coming down on top of me.

My fingers squirmed their way under his shirt, yanking that thin cotton shirt up to explore the contours of his chest, scraping circles over his nipples and squeezing the firm muscles of his chest and obliques, amazed at the growling sounds that kept escaping from my lips. His hand found my thigh and slid up until it made contact with my now saturated crotch, pressing against the hot throbbing there. The contact sent my head lolling back, depriving my lips of his kiss for a moment as I moaned, encouraging his fingers to slide into the waistband of my pants to pull them down. In a moment, I was bare, save the pants that were still around my ankles, and pinned to the couch by his fully clothed body. I moved to correct the situation, but his hands caught mine and held them down as his lips made contact with my exposed throat.

I know he could feel me shaking as that wave of pleasure drove through me. His hand returned to my folds, spreading me with two fingers while his thumb laid claim to my clit. When he felt the damp warmth there, his eyes flashed up to meet mine. "God, you so wet, Bones."

"I'm close already," I gasped, feeling his eyes raking down my body until I was squirming impatiently. His thumb began strumming my clit, rapid and fast. Quickly, I was swept up in my own excitement, tingling and quivering under his hands.

"I don't think it's going to take much more, Bones. You're so ready for me," he whispered, his lips kissing and sucking their way across my collarbone and then down. "I had no idea… I never imagined you could want this. Not like this. You're so hot and slick and it's driving me crazy. You don't know what you're doing to me."

His lips met mine once again, but this time it was me desperately sucking at his lips, swiping my tongue over his teeth, tasting the hot, sweetness of his saliva mixing with my own. Between my legs, he was still steadily increasing his pressure and speed, and I could feel the quake of the coming orgasm beginning to build there. But it was the sudden insertion of his finger into my vagina that finally sent me over the edge. He slid in so easily and the ripple of excitement raced through me like lightening, crashing over my nerves and crawling into my lungs. It was so hot and I couldn't breath, the weight of him sending my extremities into shock as I spasmed around him, the strength of my orgasm nearly expelling him from my wet, slick warmth.

Our kiss eased as my muscles slowly began to relax, until our lips were just barely touching. His breath was so hot against my face and I could feel the heat of his erection pressing into me and knew that this wasn't over yet.

Sorry, this one is on the shorter side. But there's more to come and even confusion. This story is totally my guilty pleasure, so it's bound to get even more complicated…


	4. Chapter 4

My mistake had been in trusting in her to be calm and rational

My mistake had been in trusting in her to be calm and rational. She had never failed me in that respect before, but somehow our kiss managed to finally quash all that strict practicality, at least temporarily. I should have known the moment that she suggested that we should try it again that something was amiss. Our lips had met, dispelling all nervousness, in a collision that was anything but logical. The heat of her there, dragging those able fingers over my body, bumping over my ribs...

I had stripped her shirt off before I even knew what was happening. If the phone hadn't run, we would have been fucking in mere minutes.

Lying down in my own bed, I could still feel my pulse hammering in my ears, thinking how good it would have felt to have Brennan naked beneath me, those amazing breasts crushed against my own. My body trembled with the memory of the strength with which she had pulled me into her. Her weight on top of me, heat crushing down, grinding into my hips... I still don't know how I managed to escape.

Swallowing hard, I faced what I really needed to be doing. Attempting to push the image of my friend's breasts from my mind, I picked up the phone, dialing Jack's cell phone number. I knew Brennan more than well enough to know that if we had continued, it would have been mind blowing and that knowledge was making my nerve endings so raw and tense that they were practically snapping with electricity.

Guild flowed through me as he picked up on the second ring, clearly waiting for my call with a relieved, "Hey Ange! Where've you been?"

"Sorry about that, I got hung up at the lab."

"It's okay, you go me now," he teased. I realized suddenly that I could hear water trickling in the background.

"Where are you exactly, dear?"

"In the jacuzzi in my room. Having a beer." He replied and I heard him take a swig of the aforementioned beer before continuing, "You know, I was just wishing that you were here..."

Of course, he would be sweet tonight, I thought, feeling the rock in my stomach shift uncomfortably. "Sounds like fun. Beer. Hot tub. Dirty thoughts..." I try to control the wistful tone in my voice, hoping he won't notice just how flustered I am.

"Ange, honey? Is something the matter?" He asked. I could literally hear him sit up straighter in the top, probably sending water splashing over the edges.

Closing my eyes, I squeezed the partial lie from my lips.

"I just miss you, I guess. This bed feels so huge without you."

"I could help you pretend... Give you some dirty thoughts of your own..." He teased, his voice dropping to a low whisper, renewing the excitement that had been left so unfullfilled. When I didn't speak, he continued, "I could tell you about what I was thinking before you called... if you want?"

Sometimes I swear the man is psychic on top of being paranoid, because I say lonely and he understands that I'm frustrated and horny, I thought as the full understanding of what he was suggestion hit me hard, leaving me speechless. My only indication of interest was a moan.

"Before you called," he began, "I imagined you lying on the bed, alone. You think I'm still gone and you look sad. I've come home to surprise you, but I'm hiding because when I came in you were in the shower. You're still wet now, glistening there on the bed and you start doing that thing where you put the lotion on your hands and feet first, then work inward. It drives me crazy when you do that, go so slow, teasing all the way up to the juicy parts."

I giggled, blushing slightly, as I remembered the first time he'd walked in on my ritual. He had looked stunned and hypnotized, lying down on the end of the bed to watch me, his eyes never leaving my hands. I swore it felt like he was caressing me with those eyes and I kept trying to stop, to touch him, but he wouldn't let me. When I was finally done, he had followed the path my hands had taken until he reached my center, licking and teasing me until I came against his tongue.

The memory warmed me, forcing back all the thoughts of what had transpired before this moment. "I'd wait until you were finished," he whispered, "Then I'd sneak up behind you and take the lotion, and rub some on my hands to warm it. I'd bring my hands to your back rubbing it in with slow little circles until you relaxed back into me. Then I'd move my hands around to rub your collarbone and neck, because you're always so tense there. I'd rub you until you were melting back in to me."

I interrupted his tale with my moan, sinking back into the pillows and imagining that it was his chest. "Jack, I really wish you were here right now... I want to feel you inside of me," I whispered, my fingers, already ahead of his story, slipping into my folds to find my quivering clit.

"Oh, man, Ange. You're already touching yourself, aren't you?" I grunted affirmatively, my breaths already beginning to come in short gasps as my arousal grew. "You should spread your legs, nice and wide, imagine I'm there, laying on the end of the bed again. I'm watching you. I love seeing you there, especially when you're excited, all those pink folds, so swollen and slick, begging me to taste." I quivered and gasped at his words, my fingers working my clit faster as I hear the rhythmic motion of his hand making the water splash. "I'm so hard for you right now, I can just see you there, touching yourself for me--"

His breath was starting to rasp against my ear through the phone, and each gasp and word rolled over my clit like fingers; pulling, flicking, teasing over my nerves until I was writhing under their touch. "You look... beautiful. I'm dying to--to touch you. Everywhere. G--"

His voice broke off as his name rolled out from my lips on the back end of a groan. The words dissolved now into harsh gasps and the slapping of water against the sides of the tub as I brought my other hand down to enter my pussy, the hot slick folds quickly engulfing my fingers. Closing my eyes, I imagined him taking me like this, pressing me down into the mattress, driving deep inside me until I couldn't breath. I heard myself whimpering as I grew closer to climax, my hands digging into the sheets like they were his back.

Then I heard him.

He cried out a strangled version of my name and I felt him cumming inside of me, buried so deep I could feel him all the way up to my gut. My own orgasm came crashing down like a backlash, expelling him with the force of my muscles clamping down. My blood ran hot as I cried out for him to come back.

Slowly, we came back to each other, but I felt the cool air sweeping in over me as I looked down at the largely undisturbed sheets, groaning in frustration.

"Oh, god. That was incredible, Ange." He said, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

Drawing in a breath, I replied, "For a moment I thought you were really here. I could feel you. But you're not. I can not wait for you to come home."

"Only three more days. I wish I were scheduled to speak earlier in the week. Then I could cut out early--"

"No, I'll live. This is a huge honor for you and besides, I know you're loving it." I teased and felt the smile returning to my lips. "I do miss you though. You should tell me what you want for your welcome home dinner." I shifted to untuck the sheets, then slid under them, immediately appreciating the warmth they offered. The pillow he used still smelled vaguely of his cologne and I rolled over to take in his scent as he spoke.

"I really don't care, Ange. I just want to see you. What I do want is to find out what happened with Dr. Brennan and Booth. Did they survive the aftermath of your little game?"

I laughed then, a bit nervously and replied, "I honestly don't know. Dr. Saroyan had me running around, driving me nuts all afternoon with this facial reconstruction. I was actually still working on it when you called earlier." That rock in my stomach had returned and I was certain that he saw straight through my lie.

"What about Sweets? Ever find out what happened to him?"

"I guess he was on his way out when we saw him, because I didn't see him later."

"I'm still kinda sad I missed out on your show. While Dr. Brennan isn't really my cup of tea, the idea of you kissing another woman definitely gets me hot. It was distracting me all day long."

"So long as you don't go mixing that with those beetles you're talking about... I'm glad I gave you a good reason to think of me, even if I'm not there in person."

He laughed lightly at that, but it was quickly stifled by a yawn. "You should get some sleep, dear."

"You too. Never know what circles Dr. Saroyan will have you running tomorrow."

We both fell silent for a moment, listening to each other breath. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too Ange. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," I replied, hanging up the phone and leaning back into the pillows and his scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Part 5

Booth's lips slid down my neck, laying a kiss in the hollow of my throat before he scooped me into his arms. Kicking my legs, I made my pants and underwear fall to the floor as he carried me back to my bedroom, where he laid me out on the bed then stepped back, rapidly stripping off all of his clothes, never taking my eyes off me more than a few seconds.

"Bones…" he called as he climbed onto the bed, coming to lie next to me. He brought one hand up to my face and turned it to brush his knuckles down my cheek, then my throat and to the space between my breasts. I shivered at his light touches and lifted my head to look into his eyes as those knuckles teased their way over my body. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. More than usual… Normally, once I leave the lab, I can get it under control for a while at least. But today was nearly unbearable."

His fingers were now teasing my inner thighs and making me squirm with delight as his words continued. "I always knew you'd be good, but today, seeing the way you were kissing Angela, it was like visual proof. I got back to my office and I just kept imagining how you would kiss me…" I felt him bring his hand back up, skipping over my folds to tease the curve of my hip, then moving back up toward my breasts. "I couldn't concentrate on anything because it felt so real. I saw you coming through the door of my office and sliding yourself onto my lap to kiss me. And my hands found your body and couldn't stop touching you, teasing your nipples, tasting your throat and your lips…" His mouth came down on mine as his fingers pinched at my nipples. The kiss pushed me down against the mattress with the force of it and soon I could feel his weight shifting, his body covering mine with heat. I spread my legs, so ready to feel him.

His tongue explored my mouth as his hips moved into the cradle of my own and in a moment, he was sliding into me. The weight of his hips pressed him in quickly and my own hips rose up to meet him in order to hasten his entrance. I found myself bringing a hand to his lower back, my fingers dragging him urgently deeper. Beneath my touch, I could feel the flexing of his muscles as his hips began moving, driving his cock into me repeatedly and it wasn't long before the excitement completely took over my body in the form of ripples of pleasure on my skin.

I felt his lips find my ear as he fucked me, and once again he began whispering his memories to me.

"But more than anything, you know what I couldn't get out of my mind, Bones? That kiss may have just been for show to start out, but I think it turned you on. Didn't it?" He prodded before his mouth took hold of my ear and I found I could only moan in response. "I'd never seen you aroused before, but there was no doubt about it. And let me tell you, Bones," he said, pausing to bring his mouth around to hover over mine, "You looked damn good. I don't know how I managed t walk out of there intact. I was so jealous that Angela had made you look like that."

He lifted his upper body to find a new angle inside me, and I had to cling to him to keep from being pushed up on the bed. I felt so full and the waves of pleasure were nearly paralyzing me with need. The weight of his body on top of me left me stiflingly hot, but I welcomed the height and the force of him, imagining that our skin was melting together as we moved.

"Is that why you were so aroused when I arrived, isn't it? Oh, I know you want me, but that kiss is what got you going isn't it, Bones?"

I gasped my acknowledgment, a flush of embarrassment mixing with my arousal. His eyes bore down on me, smiling at my speechless panting.

His probing discussion faded then as his orgasm approached, replaced only with my name, gasped, moaned, and pleaded from his lips. I found myself playing into his dialogue, desperate to drive him over the edge.

"I don't usually…let my sexual desires come to light at work, and while that kiss may have forced me to break my own rule, it was you that kept it going." My hands traveled up his back, then dragged my nails back down his skin, feeling his muscles ripple in their wake. I felt another climax beginning to burn insides as my hips started bucking up to meet his urgency, his pace increasing as he grew closer still to the edge. I could hear his arousal caught in his throat as he moaned my name in response to my fingers taking hold of his ass and pulling him roughly down into me.

"I saw you staring at my lips," I told him, my own voice sounding high and strained as I spoke through my rapid breaths. "I could almost feel your lips on me. Then you leaned in… Oh god… Booth." All thought and vocal expression was lost as I felt my orgasm rushing through, setting quivers and spasms out along my skin.

He cried out my name as his own orgasm broke, crashing deep inside me as I clung to him, desperately trying to still the tremors. Pleasure had suffused his face and I watched as it was gradually replaced by calmer, more loving emotion. With a low chuckle, he rolled off of me, onto his side, wrapping his arms around me to drag me with him and to pull me close to his chest. Burying his nose in my hair, he whispered, "I knew you'd be a talker, Bones."

I laughed at that, adjusting myself until I could press more completely against him. For a long time, we lay there in silence waiting for our vital signs to normalize and for our bodies to stop their periodic twitching.

"Bones, I know this is probably the wrong time to ask this, hell, it's probably a stupid question, but I need to know. This was about you and me, right?"

I pulled my head up to meet his eyes, not quite certain what he was asking me.

He immediately understood my confusion and after taking a deep breath, he attempted to clarify himself. "You weren't just—I mean, you didn't just sleep with me because you were still all hot and bothered over Angela, right?"

His eyes were wide and flicking wildly over my face, desperately searching for my response. Leaning in, I kissed him briefly before reassuring him, "Booth. Believe me when I say that _this_ was about my desire for you, not Angela. Our partnership is too important for me to risk it by have casual intercourse with you just to sate my unrequited desire for Angela. Like I told you before, that kiss may have gotten things started, but it was you that sustained it."

He grinned at my words and brought a hand to my hair, pushing it back from my face. "I still can't believe how hot you looked when I walked in on the two of you. All flushed, you body so alert with your nipples pushing through your shirt… You sure you're not a lesbian?"

I blushed harshly and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I think my body was responding to the excitement of the moment. Angela and I have always been close, so emotionally I was comfortable with the intimacy of it. Relatively, it was a small step for me. I'm accustomed to her touch and her presence in my life. And I also now know for certain what I've always suspected. That Angela is very talented kisser."

"I'll say…" That earned him another little swat. "And I'd also say that she felt the same way about you. She was looking pretty hot and bothered herself…"

I laughed and wrapped an arm over his shoulder to avoid his gaze. Bringing my face to his, I kissed him lightly, letting our lips linger, just barely clinging to one another as I pulled him closer still, our bodies now entirely flush from our knees to our chests.

Pulling away, I grinned at him, and found myself trying to stifle a yawn. Rubbing my eyes, I realized just how tired I was getting to be. Another yawn snuck out as I turned to look at the clock and finding it was nearly eleven.

When I turned back to look at him, he watching me with soft, adoring eyes. "Getting sleepy?" he asked and I nodded slowly in response. "Am I staying?" Again, I nodded squirming until I was curled against him. This made him giggle a bit as he reached down to pull the comforter over us.

Closing my eyes, I settled into the warmth, finding myself mentally replaying the events of the last hours. Suddenly, I remembered, "Booth? Did you lock the door when you came in?"

He laughed heartily, his body rocking against me slightly, as he pulled me in to place a gentle kiss on the crown on my head. "Yes, Bones. It's locked now. I wouldn't want someone else stopping by to surprise you."

--

A/N: The teasing is nearly done. I do so love teasing all of you, but I suppose I do have to get to the point eventually, don't I?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Space for Need

**Title:** Space for Need  
**Rating:** NC-17/MA  
**Pairing:** Brennan/Booth, Brennan/Angela, Angela/Hodgins  
**Warnings:** Set right after the season three finale, also contains femslash, among other things  
**Summary:** Eventually, they'll have to make a place for this, because it certainly isn't going away.

**A/N: **This one is… lengthy. This should probably be at least two chapters, but I have my reasons for not splitting it...

And I owe spybarbie a huge debt for the beta and for helping me save this from angst overkill. She also planted the idea for this in my mind a while ago...

**Part 6**

"Jack, I'm sorry to call you again…" I said, slightly breathlessly.

Following our previous talk, Brennan had crept back into my darkened room and into my mind with a relentless persistence. Despite my post-orgasmic state, I felt heat rise to my face as I recalled the crush of her hips against mine and her teeth, tugging at my still swollen lower lip.

Mostly I couldn't forget the look in her eyes when I walked away from it all; broken, accusatory, every bit as confused as I was. I wanted to go back, to wrap her in my arms until it was all okay. But I didn't know if she would even let me back in. It had taken years of friendship to build up Brennan's trust and now I'd done exactly what I'd told her I wouldn't do.

I knew we needed to finish what we started, but I couldn't see going back, knowing that was my intention. That second kiss hadn't been planned, but any more at this point wouldn't be fair to Jack. It barely took twenty minutes after I hung up for my fingers to dial his number again frantically, desperately need to tell him the truth and seeking his advice on how to fix this mess I had created.

"I was still up, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I kissed Brennan," The words spilled out like an avalanche.

He laughed at me then, not understanding the gravity of my admission. "Babe, you told me that already, remember?"

"I did it again, Jack," I whispered, my hand clutching the phone as I continued. "I—I'm so sorry. The first time, we, umm… may have gotten a little carried away, Brennan and I that is… Because we liked it."

Silence stretched as I waited for his reaction. After a long minute, he replied, "You liked it… kissing Dr. Brennan." His voice was calmer than I anticipated.

"Yeah."

"And you kissed her again after—"

"No, no. We were supposed to talk. Earlier. I wasn't going to tell you, because nothing really happened, but something did. I think I really fucked this one up, Jack," I groaned, my vision growing blurry as my eyes began to well with tears.

"Ange, slow down. What exactly happened?"

"I went over there after work and we had a beer and we were going to try to straighten it all out, you know? But we ended up kissing again… getting into it, god, she had me on my back, straddling me…" My voice trailed off, realizing that he probably wasn't going to want to hear the details of me kissing someone else.

"Mmmm…" I heard from the other end of the phone. "Do you know how hot that is?"

"Jack, I'm serious!" I cried, wiping away the tears from my eyes. "Because it started getting… serious and then the phone rang. I freaked out, realizing what we were doing. I ran out on her… She looked so shocked and hurt. What if I really messed this up?"

"Ange, you know most guys would be really pissed off to hear that their fiancé was messing around with someone else while they were out of town…" He teased.

"But you know me better than that, Jack."

"I do. That's why I think you have to go back over there," he replied, dropping into a more serious tone. "I know how important you are to each other. Sometimes I think you girls open up with each other more than you do with anyone else."

"But what if—"

"Angela. That woman loves you, I'd have to be a fool to miss it. It may take some work, but I know you two will fix this…" He paused to clear his throat and he continued, his voice sounding nearly hoarse. "And I want you to know that I want this to be okay, even if it means you two have to… uh—get carried away…" I could practically hear the blush that I knew was crossing his face at that moment.

"But—I can't do that to you, it wouldn't be fair." I responded, despite the rush of excitement his declaration had inspired.

"Ange. Do you see yourself wanting a serious romantic relationship with Dr. Brennan."

"No, Jack, I want you."

"Do you see yourself marrying Dr. Brennan? Carrying on a long affair with her?"

"No… please. I—Yes, I enjoyed the kiss. God knows I can't stop thinking about touching her, but I can't do that again, not at the cost of losing you," I whispered, as the realization that there might be a way to fix this washed over me.

"See? That's why I'm not worried, Ange. Take the time until I come back to do what you need to do to make things right with Brennan. You're a free woman until I come home," he said, his voice rolling over me, soothing my nerves. "I do have one condition, though."

"What's that?" My voice was barely more than a whisper as he left me hanging for a long moment.

He chuckled, then continued, "I get details. And I mean the nitty-gritty, down and dirty kind. Starting with this second kiss… I believe you said something about her straddling you…"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Oh, definitely, Ange."

Licking my lips, I took a deep breath before starting in. "It was actually quite strange. We'd finished our food and sat down with our beers and out of the blue, she said she thought we should kiss again, something about wanting to ensure that our feelings the first time around weren't just 'circumstantial.'"

"That's so, Dr. Brennan," he interjected, laughing loudly into the phone.

"Shhh… You want details you better hush, Mister," I teased, letting the memories wash over me. "Anyway… she just leaned in and just barely touched her lips to mine. Then she came back at me, kissing my socks off. She put her arms around me and then moved down, kissing my neck and my chest…" I drifted off for a moment, hearing him groan with excitement as I lost myself in the memory of her lips finding my throat. "She kept kissing me, making me lean back and I wanted more. So I grabbed her and helped her straddle me. Then her fingers were under my shirt, scratching her nails over my ribs..." I groaned, this time losing my train of thought as I squirmed, eye falling shut as I brought my finger tips to trace the lines she'd drawn with her nails.

"What happened then, Ange?"

I gasped in surprise at the sound of his voice and after collecting my thoughts, I started in once more. "We kissed again, this time she took it slow, just a nice sweet kiss. When we broke apart, I pulled her shirt over her head and started touching her nipples while she ground her hips into me… And that's when the phone rang."

"What?" He asked abruptly, his voice was so ragged with passion it sent quivers of desire through me.

"That's it. That's when I ran away."

"Oh my god, Ange, you're kidding, right?"

"No," I replied, suddenly very confused.

"I think you'll be lucky if Brennan doesn't jump you the moment you walk in the door. Seriously. That was evil…"

"Jack… I love you. I don't know why you put up with me."

"I love you too. Now get going, sweetheart. Go fix this damn mess."

By the time I made it to her door, I was breathless with anticipation. My hurry to get here had brought a flush to my face that was not helped by my nerves. Pulling out the key, I let myself in, slipping through the door quietly, shocked to realize that I could hear two voices coming from somewhere in her apartment. My heart fell, knowing my plans were probably moot at this point.

I froze just inside the door, struggling to make out just who had come to pay her a visit. Brennan's pants and underwear lay in a heap in the hallway that led to her bedroom. On tip toes, I crept down the hall, increasingly certain of what I was going to find when I realized that a definitively male voice was speaking to her in a soft, teasing voice.

"I know for certain now what I've always suspected. That Angela is a very talented kisser," Brennan said from the vicinity of the bedroom. I blushed at her words, amazed at the arousal that seemed caught in her throat as she spoke.

I struggled to make out her companion's voice when suddenly I heard him say, "I'll say." Booth's voice resounded as he continued to tease her.

Their voices dropped once more as they murmured softly to one another. Stepping forward, I peaked around the doorframe carefully, heat rushing up inside me as I caught sight of them. They were curled up together and Brennan's lean back was facing me. Booth was stroking her cheek and hair, then leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, his hand moving to caress her incredible back, her body yielding to his touch easily.

I told myself to get out.

I told myself it was wrong to watch without their knowledge.

But I was transfixed.

Even when he reached down and pulled the comforter over them, obscuring Brennan's soft skin from view, I couldn't bring myself to leave. I wished I had been here sooner. Wished I could see them more clearly as their bodies aligned in preparation for sleep. The warmth at my center had intensified and I realized that I practically molten just from the sight of them holding each other.

Despite having come here out of my desire for her, I didn't feel any hint of jealousy. Rather, my heat rose from the beauty and rightness of the two of them finally lying next to one another.

With a deep sigh, I knew I couldn't wake them. I couldn't disturb the silence that came yawning from that space. My plans to repair the space I had created between us would have to wait until morning.

But before I could move, she broke it for me, sitting up slightly, as though surprised, and asked Booth if he had remembered to lock the door. Once he reassured her that he had indeed locked the door, she settled back in and I turned, opportunity missed, and walked back towards the door to leave.

My hand was just about to grab the door handle when I heard her call after me. "Ange? Is that you?"

A blush stole across my face as I turned, finding her draped in a t-shirt that could only be Booth's from the way it swallowed her lithe frame. The sight of her bare breasts pressing against the thin cotton made my mouth go dry. Her long legs were bare and I couldn't stop my eyes from staring at the place where her legs disappeared under that shirt.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were… I was just coming out to check the lock." Her lips, still swollen and red from his attentions, were pressed into a tight frown. She brought her hands to her hips, examining me closely; I noticed her attention kept drifting to the jeans I hadn't been wearing earlier. When I still hadn't responded to her question, she added, "You changed into jeans."

It was a simple observation, an automatic statement that escaped at the end of her brief investigation of my body. It was fully clinical and distant, stated without judgment or emotion. But those words ignited me with need like a declaration of desire. That tone was the one she reserved for the things she least wanted to hold close. It was meant for the victims whose deaths haunted her dreams. It was meant for the family and friends and lovers who had disappeared from her life. It was meant to prepare her for loss, for pain, for guilt. I had hurt her, but hearing that tone gave me hope that I could still fix this.

Her eyes remained dry and her back stiff as the voice returned to add, "You used your key."

I took a step towards her, my shaky hand extended as I managed to whisper, "I came back for you, Bren… I'm so sorry that I… That I ran away from you." My hand came to rest on her shoulder, as her eyes dimly watched me. I felt her shoulder soften slightly under my touch, and I knew that touch would be the way to win her back.

"Booth's here, Ange."

I nodded my acknowledgment, caressing her arm, making my way down to the tight grip it held on her hip. She let me take hold of her hand, but the tension was still rolling off her. I tugged her hand, and she stepped closer, her sharp frown now creasing into a determined scowl, but she watched with curiosity as I pulled her over to the couch. When I lay down on the couch, I took the spot I had vacated earlier, forcing her to bend slightly to keep her hand entwined with mine.

"Why did you leave?" She asked me, her eyes dragging down my body once again.

I held her hand tighter as I explained, "I panicked. The phone… that was Jack. I forgot I was supposed to call him. I guess, I felt guilty for kissing you when I'm, you know, engaged."

"But you came back… and you're still engaged, right?"

"I talked to him tonight. I hope it's okay, I kind of told him everything, but I needed to talk. He told me I had to come fix things with you… Gave me permission to… explore this if necessary," my voice wavered as I tried to explain to her.

I was surprised when the frown on her face softened slightly. "Do you think we need to do that? Explore?"

I felt her breath quicken and, licking my lips, I desperately tugged at her hand, then at her resistant hips until I had guided her onto the couch. She was straddling me, just as she had earlier that night. "Yeah, I do. We started and I messed it all up by freaking out on you. Unless you don't want to… I mean, Booth—I don't want to mess that up for you."

"Agent Booth finds my sexual attraction to you quite exciting," she explained, closing her eyes and shaking her head as though she were remembering some kind of joke.

I laughed at that, then replied, "Jack wants details…"

A half smile spread across her face then, accompanied by a rising blush as she divulged, "Ever since we kissed, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you… I really want to finish what we started… earlier..."

My need left my hands shaking as they found her bare thighs. She was melting against me, chewing her lip and bringing her hands to rest uncertainly on my sides, twitching with hesitation and uncertainty.

I smiled up at her, bringing my hands down to cover hers. "Just remember what I said, Bren? I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there for you when you need me. I mean it, sweetie." I brought my hands to my shoulders and set them there, leaning her forward, slightly over me.

A loud gasp escaped her as my fingers raked excitedly up her thighs. The sudden heat of her radiated down to me, even through my jeans, quickly reminding me just how little stood between me and her sweet pussy. I squirmed beneath her, pressing my hips against her center. Once more, she broke the silence, this time with a low, rumbling groan that brought with it a slow, easy smile.

"This feels good," she murmured softly, nearly too quietly to hear.

I brought a single finger to lay across that smile, my own grin growing as I whispered, "Shhhh… Don't wake Booth, babe."

She nodded, eagerly taking hold of my shoulders, dropping her body down until our lips met with a crash. She was quickly devouring me, her body melting, legs stretching back until the full length of her met me, my legs spreading to cradle her hips there. Her weight rested against the seam of my jeans, stimulating my clit with every twitch and pulse of her muscles.

It was her tongue that found mine first, seemingly trying to drag my taste from my mouth in her earnest passion. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me and was grateful that she smothered each one with a newly angled kiss.

She pulled back, gasping for breath, giving my fingers a chance to drag his t-shirt from her body before replacing the cotton with my fingers that sought to feel every inch of her at once. They started with the long lines of her back as her lips came to suck at my throat. They snuck down her spine, digging into the places where her hips flared out, clutching her desperately against my center.

I felt her shift and she rose up on her knees to divest me of my clothes. She fairly ripped it from me, discarding it quickly on the floor, piece by piece, until I was laid bare beneath her. Then she came back again, laying her body over mine and lifting her hips to create a space for her hand to slide between my legs. When her finger found my swollen clit, she had to smother my mouth with a heavy kiss as began to moan, "Oh, Brennan, please—" Everything else was silenced as she began a slow exploration of my folds, tracing her fingers inside me, her hips helping to drive them deep as she curled her fingers to caress my inner walls. My body shook with each stroke of that curved finger, forcing my head back against the couch and my eyes to fall shut.

The heel of her palm was pressing against my clit with each stroke of her finger and every inch of me was singing with my excitement. Then she slid another finger inside me easily and I heard the sticky sound of her fingers gliding in and out of my wet entrance. The strokes were slow, steady and firm, each one tracing the contours of my slick pussy with determined precision. The rhythm gathered speed and force so patiently that my fingers were clutching, grabbing, begging for more, but she wouldn't be hurried. I could barely breath when I opened my eyes to see hers, taking in my face like it were the key to the most challenge mystery she had ever solved. Her eyes followed every twist and twitch of my lips, deciphering the code of just how much more I needed.

When finally her fingers met my pussy with a resounding speed and force, that left me so hot and desperate I could barely control my whispered pleas, she had me so close to the edge that I bubbled over in a matter of moments, clenching violently around those skilled fingers and she had to bring her lips back to mine to silence the cry that nearly broke free. She held my lips until I was out of breath and the fire on my skin had died down to little more than ashes. As she pulled back, withdrawing her fingers, she smiled with satisfaction at what she had before her.

She pushed herself up just enough to allow me to sit up, now lounging against the arm of the couch, my legs still beneath her and trembling.

"Bren…" I whispered, so breathless it barely sounded like her name.

Her eyes met mine, nodding her acknowledgment of the surprise that was painted across my face. I jolted when I suddenly heard motion back in the bedroom, my eyes darting immediately to hers. The noise came again and I could see her eyes flash in recognition of the situation.

Hopping to her feet, she quickly scooped up the t-shirt we had discarded, sliding it back over her head. "Ange, grab us some beers, I'm going to go… slow him down."

"But Bren…we're not… You didn't…"

"Do you really want him coming out here to find us…you know?"

I shook my head, and she tossed me a quick smile over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall. Smiling at the sight of her departing ass swinging just under the hem of that t-shirt, I gathered my clothes and redressed, but I was unable to find my bra. I took one last look around for it before heading for the fridge to grab us each a beer.

"You know, we do have a case tomorrow, Bones," I heard him say as they came down the hall. I was surprised to see that Brennan hadn't put on any pants. My eyes were drawn once more to her legs, but I quickly averted them.

"You're the one who's always telling me that I need to loosen up," she teased him, poking his bare ribs. He chuckled and threw an arm over her shoulder, giving a her a little squeeze.

"Hey, Booth!" I called, coming out of the kitchen with our drinks. I took a seat on the couch, setting the cans out on the table. Brennan slid onto the couch right next to me, her bare thigh making contact with my own. My eyes flashed up to her face and found she was grinning, her eyes looking pointedly at my braless chest.

Struggling to contain my blush, I watched Booth as he flopped himself down next to her. His arms spread across the back of the couch and she leaned back against it automatically, making the t-shirt ride up just a bit higher. I grabbed my beer and cracked it open, taking a long drink before I said, "Come on, drink up guys."

"Don't mind if I do," he said, leaning forward and getting his own.

"So…" I said, leaning forward to look at the two of them. Booth's bare chest revealed a few red scratches and I found my curiosity rising, "How was it?"

"Ange!" she cried out, smacking me lightly on the shoulder. I was surprised to see him blush, the embarrassment painting his chest, neck and face a deep crimson.

"What? Am I just supposed to ignore the fact that you two clearly just finished finally doing the deed?"

She opened up her beer and took a drink. "You know talking about sex makes Booth uncomfortable."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, I just don't think—"

"Booth, I'm just teasing. I'm done now, I swear. It was just too easy."

Despite my assurance, he crossed his arms over his chest and abruptly changed the subject. "So, how's Hodgins doing at his…bug thing?"

I laughed. "He's fine. He's trying to pretend like it's no big deal but he's having a blast."

"Did you tell about your little stunt?" Booth continued, smirking when I blushed.

Brennan slipped a hand around my back reassuringly and I leaned back into it, taking another drink of my beer. "Yeah. He was… entertained."

He lifted his can, taking another long drink, then put his empty can down on the table with emphasis. "I bet he was…." Booth said, looking at his already empty can. "That went quick. I'm gonna grab another."

He rose, disappearing into the kitchen. Taking another drink, I eyed her over the rim. She was sipping her beer slowly and a decidedly attractive blush was covering her delicate features. Seeing my gaze, she shifted in her seat slightly, tugging his t-shirt down to cover her thighs.

"Ange," she whispered, "You've got to stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're picturing me naked."

I couldn't help the brief giggle that escaped my lips at her obvious discomfort. Her hand on my back was so hot, burning against my skin as it teased up and down my spine.

"Then you're going to have to stop touching me like that," I told her softly.

"Like what?"

"Like you're remembering where your fingers were twenty minutes ago."

We both laughed then, finishing off our own beers just as Booth reappeared from the kitchen.

She turned to look at him and asked, "Why didn't you offer to bring any for us, Booth? We're done too," she teased, grinning knowingly at him and licking her lips.

I rolled my eyes, suddenly reminded how much of a light-weight she was. She swayed into me unknowingly drawing Booth's eyes to the hand that she had behind my back. His eyes flicked to my face, then back at Brennan before shaking his head in incredulity. "I suppose I could bring you some more… You just behave yourself while I'm gone, Bones. No hanky-panky," he said, shaking a scolding finger at her.

She pouted at him briefly before he turned, shaking his head some more as he muttered something incoherent under his breath about drunken women. When he returned, he'd brought with him the entire case of beer that I had brought earlier. He resumed his previous position next to Brennan after setting the case on the coffee table.

"So…" I said, reaching over to the table to pull out two cans, one of which I passed to Brennan, who grinned as she popped it open and took a swig.

"So, Angela," Booth teased, "Have you ever been with a woman before?" He reclined back on the couch, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"Actually, yeah, I have. When I was in college—"

"I knew you were one of those girls," he interjected sarcastically.

"One of what girls?" Brennan asked, injecting herself into the conversation.

"A college lesbian. You know, Bones. Those girls that get a little booze and a little taste of freedom… and you know, decide to 'experiment'? They're called college lesbians."

Her face twisted for a moment, and then she let out a burst of laughter. "Booth, that's not really what happened. You're making assumptions, you see, Angela was—"

"Bren! Don't tell him about that!" I cried, stopping her short of spilling then entire story about my college boyfriend who liked to watch me make out with girls. The story still embarrassed me, because the guy had been total slime and the entire experience had left me frustrated.

"Why not?" She asked quizzically, turning to look at me.

"Just don't… okay?" Her gaze met mine and I let her see me glance at Booth then at her, trying to point out to my drunken friend why discussing a threesome at this point in time was probably not the best of plans. She nodded briefly, then leaned back against his arm.

"C'mon, Angela. We let you in and get you drunk, even though you've interrupted us 'doing the deed' as you put it. I think you owe us a little story time," Booth pressed, his arm squeezing Brennan's shoulders as he pulled her closer.

"I don't think so," I told him firmly.

Brennan's fingers slid up my spine slightly higher at that moment and I visibly shivered. Booth caught it and again his gaze dropped to the place where her hand disappeared behind my back.

"You gotta give us something, Ange," he persisted.

"I'm not playing truth or dare with you, bucko… Besides, Bren here has much better sex stories…" I dared, watching how my words brought a darker blush to her cheeks.

She glared at me then, shifting her hand quickly down to the upper curve of my ass, making me squirm. I glanced over at the table, noting that there were even more empty cans there now. I hadn't noticed that we'd been drinking quite so quickly.

"I don't think he wants to here about that," Brennan told me, her voice slurring slightly towards the end.

"Not the point, Bren, You've had some seriously hot sex, like that time—"

She clamped a hand over my mouth and I tried to push it away, laughing as she closed her fingers tighter. My hands came up to her shoulders, attempted to push her back, but doing so only seemed to encourage her to pin me further. Her upper body came across me, pressing me into the couch, while she captured both of my wrists in one hand. The extent of her intoxication quickly became evident as she released my mouth and brought her fingers to my sides to tickle me. I squealed loudly and tried to squirm out from under her, but she would not be dissuaded. I was laughing so hard that soon my sides began to ache from it. The weight of her on my body was quickly renewing my arousal and my whole body burned from the heat.

"You had enough?" She gasped, pausing her assault for a moment. I struggled to bring my laughter under control long enough to tell her that I was not going to tell her little story when I realized that I could feel her hot breath on my face. She was mere inches from my face and her very bare thighs were straddling one of mine. My eyes darted over to Booth to find him flushed and panting as his eyes slid over us, pausing in all the places where our bodies were making contact.

When I didn't speak, he decided to speak for me, "Is this always what you ladies do when you get drunk?" I watched him swallow hard, noting that his voice was particularly rough and gravely. His mouth was still gaping open and he was gasping for breath. I was sweating and I could feel the alcohol beginning to cloud my head. I need to get her off of me, I thought, feeling Booth's steely gaze watching us critically.

Finally, Brennan moved, extracting herself from my legs and releasing my wrists from her tight grasp. She tugged at the t-shirt to straighten it, then moved slowly towards him, her hips swaying unsteadily as she went. "Ange," she said, her voice light and teasing, "I think he just feels left out."

I could only laugh nervously as she stepped towards him and I began to realize what was going on her head. She stepped into the space between his legs as she tossed me a lop-sided grin. "Maybe he wants me to tickle him too…"

I trembled with surprise as I watch her straddle his thigh, causing his jaw to clench. She brought her hands to her hips and looked down at him. After a moment, he managed to stammer, "Bones, I don't think—"

"You said that it excited you, Booth. Earlier, you told me that it drove you crazy to see me so sexually aroused after kissing Angela." I delighted at his squirming under her intense gaze.

"But that—that was different, Bones. You were—I mean, now, she's right there…"

I felt the urge to run then. Even though my eyes were drawn to her pert ass peaking at me from under her shirt, Booth's obvious discomfort with the situation was making me feel very unwelcome. But my arousal and the steady buzz in my head had me paralyzed, still slumped on the couch where she had left me.

Then, she extended a single finger, touching his lower abs and then dragging it upward over his bare stomach and chest and I watched the muscles ripple in its wake as he hissed, "Bones…" I quivered at the intensity of her effect on him. Even that light touch was enough to heighten his budding excitement. My eyes followed his body as his hips shifted and his breath quickened. That finger of hers made its way up to his chin, lifting his drunken gaze to hers. He emitted a brief squeak as she leaned in, bringing her lips to his in a slow, exploratory kiss.

When she pulled away, his lips hung open in a lazy grin as she whispered, "Give this to me, Booth. You know I want you, but I can't get Angela out of my mind…"

His eyes slowly opened and I could see his inebriated mind struggling to follow her words. "I don't want to share you, Temperance. I… I just can't," he managed to stammer before her crotch lowered, grinding against his thigh.

"Just once, Booth. I need once."

I was hypnotized and aroused by the sight of them and the subtle ways they reacted to one another; Her insistence to his nearly docile replies, her pleas to his refusals. It all played out in their bodies as she brought her fingers to his skin and he would tremble with the contact. She was wearing him down. She'd reached the logical solution to her current state according to her alcohol-addled brain and she was slowly extracting his consent with all the tenacity of a woman obsessed. Her thighs were quivering with her excitement as she leaned in to take his mouth once more.

Her tongue sought his as she forced the kiss to deepen, until he wrenched his mouth from hers, in desperate need of air. I could tell he was barely hanging on to the last shreds of his control when his dark eyes found me and he studied my gaze questioningly. Seeing the direction of his eyes, she turned to look at me and extended a hand, "Ange," was all she managed to say before her voice broke. Her eyes said that she needed me, so I found a way to stand up and came to her.

I could see now that Booth's erection was straining against the seam of his slacks and she hand one hand perilously close to the waistband of his pants. "Are you sure this is what you want, sweetie?" I asked her, unable to tear my eyes from that hand.

She laughed then, loudly, her head falling back. "To be with both of you…at the same time… My best friend and my—" she hesitated then, contemplating what to call him. "You and the man who loves me more than I could ever deserve…" Her eyes fell shut this time as she blindly reached for me, running a shaky hand over my breast.

Booth's hands came up to grip her hips and she swayed against him, taking one last glance from him to me, a slightly smile rising to her lips. The hand she had on my breast found my nipple and began squeezing the hardened tip. A soft moan escaped my lips and I knew this was going to happen.

She grabbed a hold of my shirt roughly and dragged me forward until we nearly collided and she brought my face to hers before pressing her lips to mine. The heat ripped through me as she sucked at my lower lip, urgently tugging me closer until she could sink her fingers into my hair. I could hear Booth groaning beside us as my hips rocked into her, my own lips fighting back against the intense angling of hers.

When she released me, a strangled groan brought my eyes to Booth, who's eyelids were half closed as his eyes remained steadily fixed on our points of contact. He managed to whisper, "God, that was so incredible…" He released his grip on her hips, moving to urge her closer to me.

She grinned and shifted to sit sideways on his lap, making him moan once more. "I think," she whispered, "He wants to watch." I barely had time to prepare myself as her hand pulled me down into another open-mouthed kiss. As her mouth explored mine, she brought a hand to my waist, inching it under my top until her fingers could make contact with my bare breasts. She teased the lowest curve first, trailing their way up until they were playing against my nipples. Her mouth dragged away from mine then and she hurriedly pealed away my shirt then came back, her mouth now at my collarbone and her fingers resuming their attention to my breasts. She sucked at my chest, leaving a line of kisses and short little nips along her path to my breasts. Her mouth came to the nipple that her hand had not yet claimed and sucked gently at first, teasing. Then she sucked my nipple further into her mouth, flicking at it with her tongue until I was moaning with desire, my head falling back as my hands came up to weaving into her hair for stability. I was gasping excitedly now and had to force my eyes open to look down and see her so ardently sucking at my nipples. I could see Booth's hands stroking her thighs teasingly.

My knees began to shake and I knew they were about to give. Gently, I drew her up to my face. "Oh god, Bren," I gasped, pressing my lips to hers roughly, my teeth quickly claiming her lip, letting my tongue swipe over the hot swollen flesh there before releasing her.

Booth immediately tugged at her arm and she turned to face him, teasing, "Your turn?" She brought her lips to his, this time lightly angling over his lips as her hand teased at the seam of his straining pants. His hips bucked in response, pushing her abruptly against his chest and causing the kiss to deepen.

I saw that her thighs has spread as she kissed him and I soon found myself kneeling on the floor in the space there, my hands gliding up to touch her creamy thighs. I teased the tops of them first, urging her to spread her legs further. She acquiesced to my silent request and scooted forward, giving me greater access to the wet folds there. I inhaled the scent of her there, the scent making wetness pool heavily between my own thighs. Slowly, I edged my fingers closer to her folds. First, I teased the edges of the layers with a finger tip lightly grazing them. Then I slid two fingers in to part the folds, exposing her swollen clit and rolled a finger over the top. She squirmed with excitement and I pulled back to shift her so she was lying back against his chest before coming back to part her again.

This time, I brought my lips to her clit, sucking lightly. A cry ripped from her throat as I began sucking harder, watching the rippling of her muscles with each moment of pressure. Spreading my lips further, I darted my tongue out as I sucked, flicking over the tip of her clit, causing it to jump in my mouth. I could feel her pulse against my lips and I found it urging me to suck faster. Glancing up, I could see that Booth had her breasts in his hands, teasing and tugging at her nipples while her head was tilted back on his shoulder. His lips had found her neck and shoulder and were sucking and kissing their way across her heated skin.

I brought my free hand up to steady her as strangled pleas began to spill from her mouth. Her hands were desperately clutching at his thighs as I closed my teeth around her clit through my lips, tugging in a quick rhythm until I felt her orgasm break over her. Her muscles rippled and clenched as her back arched, grinding her hips against my face violently, her body heaving with her heavy breaths.

Slowly I drew back and she grabbed for me, yanking me up and laying me across her body until she could press her lips to mine, greedily swiping her tongue across my lips, tasting herself there. She growled fiercely as her hands came around me to scrape down my back. Our breasts were crushed together, his hands trapped between us and I could feel them moving against me, teasing at my nipples and making my heart race with excitement.

I could feel Booth's impatient shifting beneath her and I slowly drew back, telling her, "I think he may need a bit of attention, Bren." She laughed lightly as I pushed myself up and off of her, my knees shaking as I watched her roll over to face him, a wicked smile gracing her lips.

End Notes:

...And now you know why it actually took me a couple of days to update.

Comments:

1. I apologize for Hodgins here... I recognize that he probably would have been at least a little more angry about all of this than I put in here... but its always bugged me how permissive of Angela regarding her "mystery fiance" (whose name is escaping me at the moment). He's so devoted and trusting, that I think he would ultimately allow her to fool around with Brennan knowing Angela would be back.

2. This is me indulging my dirty mind and combining the my affinity for Booth/Brennan and Angela/Brennan fic. And my own dirty thoughts every time Angela tries to butt in on Booth and Brennan's relationship. I think secretly she really does get some kind of kinky little thrill over their chemistry.

3. Tons of love to all of you who've been following this strange little fic of mine. The emails and comments have been incredible fuel for my mind. . . And now it's off to finish up Booth and Brennan's Saturday "after the pie" dinner...


	7. Chapter 7

I watched as Brennan molded that devious smile against Booth's gaping mouth, licking my lips to retrieve the remnants of her taste that were still lingering there

**Title:** Space for Need – Part 7

**Rating:** NC-17/MA  
**Pairing:** Brennan/Booth, Brennan/Angela, Angela/Hodgins  
**Warnings:** Set right after the season three finale, also contains femslash, among other things  
**Summary:** Eventually, they'll have to make a place for this, because it certainly isn't going away.

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine. I do not claim to own them or make money from them. No copyright infringement is intended.

I watched as Brennan molded that devious smile against Booth's gaping mouth, licking my lips to retrieve the remnants of her taste that were still lingering there. She pulled back from the kiss after a brief contact, stripping the t-shirt from her body before kissing her way down his torso to the waist of his pants. In a moment, she had them unfastened and was helping him drag them from his legs.

I fell back against the couching, watching them, my hands unconsciously skimming over my body. She wasn't touching him anywhere yet; she was watching him from her spot between his legs. He was so hard his cock was twitching with need. Her eyes lifted to meet his with a teasing grin as her hands came to touch his calves, making him jump slightly. Slowly, she skimmed her fingers up and down his legs until he was squirming from her attentions. "Bones, please…"

I felt a shiver shoot through me at the sound of his pet-name for her said in such desperation. I'd long watched their highly charged interactions play out over several feet of distance, but I'd never seen the way they seemed to visibly spark when they were this close and bare. His fingers kept clenching as he fought for composure and she commanded, without moving her eyes from his gaze, "Take off your pants, Ange."

It was as though a jolt of their chemistry had leapt across the distance to zap me, my body jumping at her demand. As I wrestled them from my body, her hands rose closer to his straining cock. "Your underwear too…and move in closer…" I gasped at the thrill that chased along my skin as I struggled to remove them with shaking hands. Her fingers were a breath away from his cock now and his thigh was pressed tightly against mine, allowing me to feel the quivering of all that muscle.

"Spread your legs a bit…" she murmured as I breathlessly obeyed her stern orders, feeling the air hit my wet pussy and sending shivers chasing up my spine. My eyes were fixed on her fingers as they slowly wrapped themselves around the base of his cock. Her other hand suddenly began teasing its way up the inside of my calf, making my clit tremble with excitement. She dragged her fingertips up and down, slowly in pace with her stroking of his cock.

My entire body was lost in the sensation of her hands on my skin when I felt his hand tentatively touching my forearm. My eyes swung towards him to find that he's scanning my chest with an incredible need burning in his eyes. His fingers curled against my arm and I knew he was longing to touch her but she was just beyond his grasp. I could feel the heat rolling off him and I found myself turning to him and giving him a slow nod that drew a groan from his lips as his fingers quickly became far bolder, finding the skin of my chest, tracing slow circles over the surface until they found my breast. His warm palms cupped my breast, lifting it slightly then rolling his fingers over my hardened nipple eagerly.

My own fingers were itching as well to meet with skin other than my own, but I hesitated, even as his lips found my shoulder. Glancing down at Brennan, I found her gazing up the sight of his fingers closing around my nipple. Biting her lip, she stroked with renewed excitement, smiling broadly at me as I groaned in response. Her delicate fingers arched their way up my inner thighs and I was lost. My fingers sought his chest, racing their over the lean muscle there with surprising ease.

His hips rose in response to my touch and she groaned excitedly. Her tongue darted out to taste the head of his swollen cock, eliciting his own answering moan directly against the skin of my throat. She swallowed him then, as his lips dragged upwards along my neck. My eyes fell shut, listening to the gasps and moans of our excitement, as he captured my lips with incredible force. He crushed into me as I felt Brennan's quick fingers finally make contact with my throbbing clit. His lips swallowed the cry that broke free as she began teasing it with light passes over the very tip.

My own hands were raking across his chest as he dragged his mouth from mine, sucking his way down my neck and chest to my nipple once again. Thrills surged through me, leaving my head thrown back with hips writhing as his tongue and teeth teased my nipple mercilessly. From the rough sound of his breathing, I could tell he was growing close as Brennan's skilled mouth slurped and sucked with increasing speed. His fingers pressed into my sides as her fingers slid inside of me and I begged, "Oh god… Bren… Fuck me. Please…"

His mouth dragged away from my nipple and reclaimed mine in an instant, his heady growl ripping through me like electricity. The sound of his orgasm was expelled into my mouth as his lips opened to mine, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. Under my hand, I could feel the contraction of his muscles as he came and kept quaking even after I heard Brennan's pull her mouth from him with a contented growl.

Then her lips found the top of my thigh in an open-mouthed, sucking kiss that left her tongue lingering against my skin even after she withdrew slightly, moving up toward my center. His lips pulled away from mine and I watched, feeling Brennan's fingers still moving inside me, as he leaned down to meet her swollen lips in a slow, grateful kiss. She hummed in the back of her throat, returning his kiss as her fingers found a new angle, curving upward to press against the soft walls of my pussy. A low groan rumbled from my throat, drawing them apart and bringing a slow smile to her face.

Dropping back on her knees, she spread my legs slightly wider and brought her lips to my inner thighs. She trailed wet kisses up that soft skin, starting near my knees and teasing her way towards my wet folds. I watched her face disappear behind her cascade of auburn hair as she bent to suck my clit into her mouth, her fingers still stroking me from the inside.

I cried out in surprise when Booth's fingers recaptured my breast and his lips found my ear. As I shook with under her ministrations, he whispered with heated breath against my skin, "I never imagined how amazing it would be to see her like that, sucking on your clit. That mouth of hers is so incredible… Did you know she could do that?"

I could only moan in response as her teeth tugged gently at me, sending spasms of arousal through my body. Her fingers inside me were driving me closer and closer to the edge.

"Do you like having her fuck you like that? I want to suck those fingers when they come out of you… Taste what you're feeling right now…" My hands sought his face, dragging his lips to mine to silence his teasing words. I could feel the wave of my orgasm building as her fingers slipped in with increasing voracity, as his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. Her scorching tongue drove into my clit, breaking my orgasm with a wrenching cry. I sucked in the air from his lips, feeling my arousal crashing in around me and pounding in my ears.

Her tongue rode out my tremors, gently lapping, soothing the quaking muscles until I was numb and tingling under her touch. Booth pulled back from my lips with a lazy smile as she lifted her fingers, slick with my juices, to him. I watched with heavy eyes as he sucked those long fingers into his mouth, sucking slowly with his eyes closed. He savored the taste, rolling his tongue over her fingers in exploration of taste, as he moaned.

Without withdrawing her fingers from his possessive mouth, she rose to her feet and came to straddle my hips. A blush was covering nearly all of her body as she slid in close to me, a thin sheen of sweat having broken out across her brow.

Both Booth and I were raking our eyes over her, our eyes lingering on her breasts, the slight flare of her hips, the curve of her smile. She leaned down after a moment of scrutiny, pressing her bare chest to my own. Her lips sought mine in a light kiss that quickly built into something more. Our tongues were arching in excitement and my fingers were clutching her to me. I could taste myself on her lips and the realization had my hips bucking upwards against her hot, wet pussy.

Her lips slipped over my cheeks and found the shell of my ear and she whispered, my own shock shaking me beneath her, "I can't believe how wet you are for me… I had no idea, Ange…"

--

End note: This will be the shortest chapter in this story. Brennan will be back to tell the next segment of this particular story… probably in about a week.

Thank you to Gilly and Lisa, and our position experiments. Three girls, fully clothed with a strap-on does not make for productive fic writing… it only serves to confuse me even more than I already am. But thanks anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

I was bent at the waist, straddling two slim thighs, with my hands braced against the back of the couch the form beneath me was sinking into

Title: Space for Need – Part 8

Rating: MA/NC-17

Spoilers/Warnings: Post season 3 finale, no major spoilers

Summary: see Part 1

I was bent at the waist, straddling two slim thighs, with my hands braced against the back of the couch the form beneath me was sinking into. My lips were engaged in deep throated moans exchanged through the lips I was kissing. It seemed impossible to break the contact, even as hand drew up my thighs, trying to soothe the aching quivering that I couldn't seem to still. My fingers dug shakily into the upholstery as those fingers fanned out over the exposed skin of my ass with a possessive curl of the fingertips.

The fingers moved inwards, sliding into my slick folds, teasing me apart as a tongue met mine and I felt arousal dart between the two points of contact, wracking my body with a series of muscle contractions, that leave my back arched, pressing my hips into the fingers and my mouth against that tongue. The heat of a body writhing beneath me with fingers molding into long tenuous tracks across my skin had my nerves thrumming with vibrations. They drove a winding path down to my hips, tracing over nipples and ribs, to dig into my hips deeply into that hot flesh with unsurpassed urgency. They urged me back against the fingers that had negotiated their way into my wet depths to tickle and tease at the trembling walls of slick tissue.

The lips on mine were wandering away, releasing my gasping breaths to the air to match with the two other voices that were dancing in the air. The lips lingered first at the line of my jaw, allowing teeth to nip and tug at the tight flesh. The kisses lingered, urging my chin to lift so they could meet more gently with my throat. Here, the kisses grew wet, tinged with suction and the lapping of an urgent tongue against my pulse, which was racing with excitement that was building, urged on by the insistent exploration of my pussy.

Those fingers were fucking me, driving me into those ardent lips with each persistent stroke. When the first full-bodied moan escaped my lips, I nearly laughed at the litany of expletives that were racing through my mind.

Damn.

Shit.

Fuck.

Hell.

Hell yeah.

Each one rolled in on the back of a shuddering gasp, elicited by the tapping of fingers just north of my cervix inside my quivering cunt. Ripples of pleasure shuddered like laughter through me as my actions and sensations were depicted by increasingly explicit language in my mind. All recollection of my scientific descriptors for my own anatomy were lost when I felt lips latch on to my clit, rasping the sharp edges of teeth over the swollen flesh.

Fucking hell.

Incoherent cries ripped through me when the fingers in my cunt vacated, only to press against my tighter hole, experimentally entering me anally. First one finger and then another.

"Hell yes," my body screamed, expressing its urgency through aching moans and the bucking of my hips. I needed more. Much more.

My brain struggled to take hold but could make no headway against the waves of arousal and the haze of alcohol that were staining my thoughts. It couldn't keep up with the overwhelming nature of the current state of my sexual senses. I fought to open my eyes, to see the two people who had brought me to this point.

But I found myself unable to assert conscious control over my body. I had been distilled to a purely reactionary being. A sharp tug on my clit plucked at the muscles of my thighs as thought they were guitar strings, left to reverberate the vibrations of the initial strum until the next one roll out. The thrust of two fingers, still wet from my cunt, pressed into my ass, stretching and filling me with electric thrills edged with just the right amount of mild discomfort to set my skin on fire.

Each point of contact on my skin with theirs sent sticky arousal to wait heavily in my throat to be dispersed in endless groans, cries, and grunts. Any hope at attaining clarity was lost as I felt the thick, damp head of a cock pressing gently at the entrance to my ass. Despite the preparations, the feeling of it came as a shock, leaving my knees wobbling. My toes curled and I felt the lips withdraw slightly to allow the pointed tip of wet tongue to glide carefully over my clit, torturously slow. Two hands find my fronts of my thighs and slide upwards, while another clings tight to my waist as the cock eases into me.

I'm struggling to maintain some semblance of decency as my internal cursing becomes fully vocal. Through the clouded state of my senses, I managed to discern that I'm begging to be fucked in the ass, demanding that those lips suck harder. A flush rocks my body with heat as I cry out for more. To never stop. My voice cannot seem to stop the begging and pleading for completion of this slow tease they keep building. The cock is finally sliding into my ass as those teeth lightly tug at my clit, sucking, pulling, stretching it until it is jerking with pleasure. The two hands which had been on the tops of my thighs sought out my tits, cupping them lightly before rolling my nipples between two urgent fingers. With each plea those fingers tighten their grip until they are nearly too over-sensitized to stand.

I am on the verge of cresting, feeling the precipice of my orgasm sneaking in under my toes. With each stroke slammed into my ass, I can feel my skin jump with the force of the fucking I was receiving. My head and throat aches with the need to break over that point.

The rhythm of kept building until it reached a near fevered pitch; the tongue racing over my clit, and the cock fucking my ass. I could feel thigh slapping into mine now with each long thrust, causing a certain sensation that I knew translated into pure heat in my body. I was completely at their mercy as they drove into me but I desperately wanted to taste those lips.

One hand managed to drags itself free from the back of the couch, reaching down and finding thick, silky hair between my leg and tugging gently. I was surprised to find that head lift slowly, still below me, and those lips tilted up to kiss me, but I stopped them, steadying them with my hand on the hair, because I was looking into Angela's eyes. My lips parted at the sight of her, those dark eyes leaping at me with their own answering need. Her lips caught mine then, taking possession of my lips hungrily as her hands replaced her mouth on my clit, rolling quickly and deliciously over the engorged tissue.

"I'm coming… Angela…" I gasped against her mouth as I felt the muscles in my cunt tightening down. The clenching spread outward, sending my body into what could have been termed an earthquake on the surface of my skin. Something inside of me shifted, roughly bumping edges of everything else and that rough connection was the reason I was here, and trembling as Angela's hands raced over my body, seeking to sooth me as I trembled.

She lowered me to the couch and the cock pulled out of my ass, clearly still un-sated despite what had been desperate strokes into me. As I settled back against the couch, every inch of me felt limp and heavy and warm. The dull vibration of the lingering echoes of my orgasm still had hold of me as I turned my eyes toward Booth, his gaze bearing down on me. Looking from one to another, fully seeing them now as I couldn't only moments before, I wanted to see them merging. Their bodies had seemed to me like one, exploring, teasing and fucking my body to this state of numb bliss that I was lost in now and it seemed wrong that they were so separate now. Licking my lips, I spoke, "Please, fuck her Booth. I want to watch. I'm so happy and so satisfied. I just want to watch you join with her…"

Feeling the cool air washing over my skin as they shifted, I was surprised to find that they followed my instruction. Angela rose and hesitantly slid her body up close to Booth's. Her hands lifted to touch his arms, but froze. "It's okay, Ange, just slide your hands up his arms, touch his shoulders and his neck." Quieted, her hands met with his arms and followed the path my words had painted for her. His head fell back as her fingers brushed the base of his neck, sending still another surge of blood to his already trembling member. His own hands hung limply and his sides, and I needed to rectify that. "Booth, please touch her breasts for me. Tease her nipples. I want you to make her gasp. I want to see her press against you. Kiss her now, hard. Push her back into the wall." I gasped my voice hoarse and dry from my panting breaths.

In an instant, his lips descended on hers, pressed her mouth open to drive his tongue inside. I could see the excitement rippling along his well-defined shoulder muscles as nudged her backward, dipping a hand into hair to hold her in the kiss. Soon he had her pinned against the wall, his thigh driving a wedge between her legs and I watched as she pulled away from the kiss just long enough to allow her hungry whimper to escape her lips. Her hips rolled against him and his body moved with hers. His back muscles went tight as she moved against his cock and the hand at her nipples raked downward in response. I heard my own moan mixing with the quiet sound of their gasped breaths as he pushed his lips down to seek out her throat.

Her fingers came around him raking streaks of red down his back with her nails as he rocked against her, nipping and kissing at her neck until her head was tilted back, lips parted, moans flowing from her lips in urgency. I longed to move from the couch, to stroke my hands over their skin as their bodies ground into one another, but found my limbs too heavy from exhaustion and satisfaction. Instead, I let my hands slide over my own skin, tracing over the tingling places that corresponded to the points of contact between my two lovers.

I quivered with anticipation as I saw his hands come to her thighs, stroking them hungrily with arched fingers, eliciting a sharp cry of excitement from her lips. "Put your fingers inside her, taste her Booth. She's tastes so good. You have to taste how wet she is…"

Her whole body flushed at my words and I heard her gasp, "Oh god, Bren…"

When his fingers found her folds, it dissolved her cry into harsh panting as his fingers explored, the sound of them moving through her slick folds reaching my ears. My tongue dragged over my dry lips, remembering the taste of her there. Far more intoxicating that the alcohol had been. I watched as his hand withdrew from her hot center and I had to bite down on my lip as his fingers came to his mouth. He sucked one finger first, sucking each one individually in, savoring the taste with his eyes closed. "It's so good, isn't it. I still can't believe…" I moaned as Angela grew impatient with his slow teasing sucks, pulling his hand from his mouth and sucking two longer fingers into her lips with a humming sound that ripped a moan from his throat and sent his hips grinding into hers with excitement.

Each thrust of his hips sent his back muscles into motion, clenching and tightening with his efforts. My own wandering hands came between my legs to slide experimentally into my folds, teasing myself as I watched his lips claim hers the moment she released his fingers. I didn't allow myself to touch my clit yet, as she was still burning without contact. I didn't want to get ahead.

Booth's hands slid down her body as they kissed. They came to cup her ass and I watched as he gently lifted her, pinning her tightly against the wall and her legs instinctively came apart to wrap around him, trapping his straining cock between them. Holding her with one hand, he brought his other hand to his cock and guided it inside, pushing fully in with the first stroke. The motion sent her cries of passion echoing through the room. "That's it, fuck her. I know she wants you to. I can see it. Fuck her hard…" I begged, allowing my finger to roll over my clit now, sending goose-bumps up my legs and arms.

As he began to thrust into her, their lips parted to allow their mouth to gape open, drinking in air as the heat increased, leaving them both flushed and covered in a sheet of sweat. Her hands came up to wrap around his neck, clinging to his ass his hips pounded her against the wall. "God you look so hot… When you were fucking me, it felt so good. Make her feel like that. Fuck her good…" My voice spoke this time of its own volition as my fingers moved more rapidly over my clit, as I noticed the delicate curling of her toes as he drove into, bringing his lips to her face to rain a series of kisses there. He growled her name as his lips moved to her throat once more, urging along her jaw and back to his lips. I watched his mouth take hold of her lower lip, tugging and sucking until she retaliated by slanting her lips over his, driving her own tongue into his mouth with a hungry sweep.

Angela's hand shook as they clung to his shoulder and I knew she was getting close when she dug her nails into him, eliciting an answering cry from him that she quickly swallowed. His hips moved faster and I could hear the sound of their thrusts against the wall as he roughly fucked her there. My own hips were rocking against my hand, bringing myself increasing closer.

"Oh God Bren… I'm going to come…" I heard her moan as she pulled herself from his kiss, head falling back as she continued to plead, "Don't stop…. just like that. Please fuck me…"

"Come inside her Booth. I want you to come inside her," I begged, my voice harsh and speaking thoughts I didn't even know I was having as my fingers ground desperately against my clit, circling and tugging, desperate for one final release.

He groaned, his hips bucking, responding to my plea nearly instantly. Her moans echoed his and I watched as the trembling of their muscles seemed to run back and forth, leaving trails of heat on their skin. Their hips continued to grind together as their hands clenched tight to one another. His lips returned to her, holding her softly in a kiss as the spasms faded, then pulled out, causing one last shudder to rock her body, but still kept her there against the wall, tenderly stroking his hands along her curves. Her arms came more softly around him and I felt my last climax break, this one soft and tingling, with light, higher-pitched vibrations than I had experienced earlier. Little tremors.

He finally released her lips and still their shaking hands by taking hold of hers and pulling them away from the wall. She was biting down on her lip, glancing nervously from him to me, so I extended a hand to her. They came towards me and she took my hand, helping me rise from the couch. "Bedroom…" I mutter softly, allowing Booth to lead us both back there.

The awkwardness arrived quickly once we're there, faced with my giant bed, still messy from mine and Booth's earlier activities. I glanced over at them to find they too were staring down the sheets with uncertainty. "Just hold me. Tonight. In the morning, we can decide. Right now I just want this… to be held by both of you…"

I laid down first on my back as they hesitated by the side of the bed. Booth moved first, crawling across the bed to lie beside me and I turned towards him to rest my cheek on his chest. Angela came next, far more uncertain. Then I felt her press against my back. Those soft breasts squeezed tightly against my back as she wrapped her arm around me.

For what feels like an eternity, they were both stiff and uncertain against me. I knew I needed to say something, this was my wish. They gave this to me, but I had no idea what to say to them that would allay their tension. My voice trembled as I tried to express the emotions that were assaulting me. It's always so difficult to find words but I knew that they needed to hear this or all of it would be ruined.

"Thank you… both of you. That was the most incredible… I don't know how to express it, but that was… This feels good. Being here."

I don't know if my words were enough, but her hand began stroking my stomach soothingly as his fingers combed lazily into my hair as he breathed a contented sigh. Angela's breath was so warm against my neck and I felt her place a gentle kiss there. She was trembling slightly, so I asked, "Are you okay, Ange?"

Then, I felt it. Cool, damp tears against the hot skin of my shoulders. She was crying silently. Immediately I shifted, rolling over in her arms and brought my lips to her face, kissing away her tears, murmuring to her, "It's okay. I promise. I love you Ange. It's okay."

Suddenly, the heavy weight of Booth's arm came around us both, dragging us back until he could envelope us in his embrace, bringing his lips to my ear. His chest was pressed against my back, the heat of him easing my tension. Angela began to breath easier as well and I was happy to find that her lips began to turn upwards in a gentle smile. That was the last thing I remembered as I drifted off into a heavy sleep.

**End Notes: **I'm terribly sorry to those who were waiting. I ran into some serious personal angst and was really blocked up for about three days. Life really was consuming me. It felt very strange to not be able to escape to the world of smutty fanfic because I was just that stressed. I think three days is the longest I've gone in... well the last month or so without having at least something to post.

But this chapter belongs to **spybarbie** who took time out of her very busy week to encourage me and listen to my insane drama. Otherwise this would still be stuck in the bottom of my bottle of vodka and so would I. Well not really... but it was pretty bad.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to the sensation of fingers tracing over the lines of my face

Title: Space for Need – Part 9  
Rating: NC-17/MA  
Pairing: Brennan/Booth, Brennan/Angela, Angela/Hodgins  
Warnings: Set right after the season three finale, also contains femslash, among other things  
Summary: Eventually, they'll have to make a place for this, because it certainly isn't going away.  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I do not claim to own them or make money from them. No copyright infringement is intended.

I woke to the sensation of fingers tracing over the lines of my face. They started at my cheekbones, lightly pressing into me, tracing their way the hinge of my jaw, down along my chin, before running a soft thumb over my swollen lips. My mouth was dry and every inch of me felt heavy and hot, enveloped in flesh, with sweet breaths in front and teasing quiet snoring from behind. They were both still there, clinging to me, but it was Angela who was memorizing the bones of my face.

We were face to face and our feet were fully entangled, my head resting on her upper arm while her face was nuzzled nearly nose to nose with my own. Behind me, Booth had a lazy arm slung over my hip and his mouth nearly touching the nape of my neck.

My eyes longed to open, to see Angela's face as she sought to map the features of my bones structure, but when her thumb strummed its way down from my lower lip to my chin, my mouth parted and my body went still and her lips found mine in a feather-light kiss, it prevented any kind of action on my part. Next her lips briefly touched each of my closed eyes, then the bridge of my nose with a satisfied hum from her throat.

Her fingers, meanwhile, were skittering their way up and down my spine, sending shivers across my skin that threatened to belie my illusion of sleep. I wasn't ready for the slow, torturous path of her touch to end, to have to face the reality of what had transpired the night before. I wanted to wrap myself in the warm, sensual fantasy of that moment, her fingers and her mouth bestowing so much more than arousal on my skin. But when her fingers found my hip, tugging me closer, I felt my eyes flutter open, only to find hers waiting there for me.

"Hey," she whispered, tilting her forehead against mine.

"Hey," I replied, not quite sure what to say. My eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips, which she was softly swiping with her tongue. I could see that those lips were still swollen from all the attention they had received the night before, and I found myself blushing at the memory of my sexual aggression.

Her hand, which had been on my hip, inched its way up, over my shoulder to cup the side of my face as she whispered, "Stop worrying, Bren," she said, tilting my chin up until I met her eyes once more. When I still didn't speak, she plied my lips open with a gentle kiss, that slick tongue sliding into me to lazily relearn the angles of my mouth.

Then her hips shifted against me and her thigh was sliding between mine, the heat spreading throughout my body as her fingers lightly traveled down my cheek and then my neck, seeking out the place where my shoulder and neck meet. I sucked at her tongue, surprised when my action encouraged those wandering fingers to curl their nails into my skin in urgency. She drew her lips back long enough to gasp the first syllable of my name, sending shock waves through my body, my chest tightening with excitement as her lips re-engaged my own.

As her fingers roamed down me, seeking out my breasts with pinching tugs, my body was slowly waking up, tingling and quivering at her touch. My eyes fell shut as she pulled me from Booth's sleepy grasp and laid me out on my back, lying next to me on her side, fingers still exploring my body. She brought one hand to my hair, stroking it as her other hand drew patterns across my chest, whipsy touches over my sternum and ribs, teasing around my breasts until my breath quickened and my nipples were painfully erect and aching for her touch.

When her fingers finally found a nipple, they didn't tug or pull, they just grazed over the tip, dragging a whimper from my throat. I was already wet and struggling to keep up with my ragged breaths when those fingers raked down my chest, headed straight down the center, only to veer off and find the soft skin of my thighs. Her mouth came to my ear then, her words carried on heated, whispered breaths, "How did I not know it would be like this, sweetie? That I would get one taste of you and it wouldn't be enough?"

Her words made my thighs quake beneath her touch and a gasp escape my throat, my ear burning from her breath and damp touch of her lips. Soon, those lips sucked my earlobe in, carefully tugging until I answered her statement with a moan. The crawling of her fingers along my inner thighs had ignited a slow burn inside of me, prompting me to sit up just enough to bring my hands to her hips, drawing her towards me until her hips were cradled between my legs and our bodies were aligned, her weight pressing me into the mattress.

The dark curls of her hair fell like a curtain around our faces as our lips met and I felt the jut of her hips crushing against my clit, triggering my hips to buck urgently towards her. A low laugh flowed through our mouths and into my throat. Her fingers raked a teasing path down my sides as mine cradled her face against mine, gently guiding her face to allow my mouth new angles from which to taste her.

I felt her hips lift, then return, this time with her fingers wedged into the space between us, teasing along my slit, only momentarily delving into the damp warmth before dragging back and forth until I was squirming beneath her, ripping my lips from hers to plead for more with an incoherent moan. But she understood my need and immediately slid her finger into my folds, seeking the quivering tip of my clit to tease. "I'm never going to forget the way you taste here," she murmured, lips brushing my own as her finger began a slow, rotating path around the base of my clit, pausing occasionally to place light taps against the tip.

The burning heat spread, curling out into my extremities until I felt as if I might melt beneath her as she kept her slow, even pace, adding another finger as she rolled over my clit again and again. Her lips met mine, barely clinging to mine, her tongue smoothing its way over my lips until I allowed it entrance. My fingers curled and grasped at the curve of her waist. Soon, my body was quaking with each thrum of her fingers over my clit, my heart building like a steady drum beat trying to keep pace with the humming of my body.

My head fell back, eyes still heavily closed, as her lips nibbled their way down my chin to my throat, sucking lingering kisses there. The rhythm of her hips pressing into her hand and against my pelvis pushed me closer to the edge as once again she breathed words against my skin.

"Bren, baby, open your eyes, I want you to see me when you come. See how happy it makes me."

Her free hand came behind my head, lifting it until my eyes fluttered open and my eyes met hers. Those dark eyes stared back at me, awestruck and familiar from atop burning pink cheeks. When my hand rose to pull her face down to mine, crushing my mouth to hers, the pace of her finger on my clit finally increased, plucking across my clit so quickly that my thighs were quivering in mere moments. I gasped against her mouth, sucking in her lower lip, tugging impatiently as I neared the edge of my orgasm, my body already beginning to tremble with the earliest warning tremors.

Sensing my readiness, she replaced her fingers with her thumb, maintain the quick short strokes, and slid her fingers inside of me, stroking the slick, clenching muscles of my inner walls gently, exploring the inside of me like her tongue had explored my mouth, fully tactile, pressing in the flesh to feel for the structure. Those arching, delicate finger tips found my cervix, circling it quizzically, the pressed against the puckered entrance there, sending me toppling over the edge, every inch of me tingling and burning with desire.

Once again my eyes fell shut and my head was slammed back into my pillow as my climax rippled muscles spasms out across my body, leaving my fingers tingling and hungry for blood flow. My head spun and my throat ached from my raspy breaths as her fingers continued their caress of my inside long after my tremors had subsided.

As I slowly came back to awareness and my eyes opened, I realized that my fingers were clutching her roughly from behind her neck and dug into the firm flesh of her ass. I eased my grip, bringing both of my hands up until they were in her hair and bringing her lips to my own in a lingering kiss.

I was startled when suddenly I felt the weight of the bed shift, even though Angela's body still lay melded atop of my own. Our lips parted slowly and we turned to see Booth had rolled away from us, curled around the pillow that had been resting beneath his head. With a laugh, I felt her drop her head against my neck to muffle the sound, those soft lips brushing against my pulse. "You know, I'd almost forgotten he was there," she whispered as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck.

Shaking my head, my arms moved to hold her tight against my chest as I rolled us both back over on our sides, hitching my leg over top of her hip as we went. Our faces were now aligned and I silenced her quiet chuckles with a kiss. The kiss lingered, lips gliding together, pulling, pushing, rolling like waves against each other until we parted to catch our breaths.

"Last night… was incredible. I knew you two would be hot together, but being part of that…" Her voice trailed off in a sigh as she squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head in what appeared to be disbelief. I felt myself blushing as her fingers lazily tickled their way up my stomach, teasing my nipples briefly before settling near my shoulder. I laughed at myself quietly, causing her eyes to pop back open.

Her eyes flicked up to meet mine, but then darted away as her forehead met mine once more. I watched the corners of her mouth tremble then slowly turn upward into another grin, which spilled over into a light giggle.

With a sigh, she rolled over on to her back, still chuckling as she whispered, "I can't believe he slept through that."

I glanced over my shoulder at Booth, still snoring and oblivious to our presence. "Think he'll be mad that we didn't wake him?" I asked, struggling to contain my own laughter.

"I'll be mad that you didn't wake me for what?"

At the sound of his voice, still groggy from sleep, our soft chuckles exploded into full out laughter. He sat up, staring down at the two of us quizzically. "Seriously, what's so funny? Do I snore or something?"

Lost in laughter, I curled myself up against her, feeling her arms come shakily around me as we both gasped and tried to rein in our amusement. She regained control first and looked me straight in the eye as she teased, "I guess we'll just have to do it again so he can see what we're talking about," and pulled me into another kiss.

**End Note**: Thank you to spybarbie and nostarnights for their tremendous help on this.


End file.
